


Down at the Comfort Inn

by sometimesimeow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Boypussy, Breast Play, Breeding Kink, Condom Removal, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Tag is for Condom Removal, Rimming, Smut in every chapter, Stealthing, Vaginal Sex, birth control tampering, omega sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimeow/pseuds/sometimesimeow
Summary: Peter Stone knows, deep in his bones, that no one would be a better mother than Sonny. If his lovely omega won't take what he wants, then as his alpha, he'll do it for him.





	1. Made Love Like the World Would Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If you see any tags that should be there but aren't, please inform me. This story deals with stealthing and birth control tampering. This is also an AO universe where male omegas and female alphas are intersex, and there is a lot of gratuitous smut, as in all my works. I really just wanted to play with the Starisi pairing, and I had a good time doing it because I love writing damaged men.
> 
> *Note: Birth control tampering has criminal repercussions in several countries, and the state of California. This is the reason for the Rape/Non-Con Tag. In my last story that involved condom removal, I was asked to put in the warnings, and I did it again to be safe.

Sonny planned Jesse’s entire birthday party. He booked the revenue—an upscale arcade down in SoHo with a ball pit made for Olympic divers and catered the menu using one of his favorite pizza parlors. After sending out the invitations to the squad and fellow officers with children of the same age, he RSVP Jesse’s playgroup and the other children at her preschool, before inviting a few of his nieces and nephews. Sonny claimed it made for a livelier event with more children, and Jesse loved being the center of attention. On the big day, Jesse was screaming and laughing as she and her friends played on the machines and sank into the ocean of plastic balls and doomed escape. The adults had their sources of liquor, also provided by Sonny, and everyone had a great time. When the children were puckered out after hours of pizza and presents, they were left alone to enjoy their cake while the adults enjoyed their time alone.

“This wasn’t half bad for a kid’s party,” Finn noted as he sipped his beer. It was the highest compliment he could have received from the man, and Sonny basked in it. All the parents were lauding praises onto the detective for his effort.

“Hey, it’s her first birthday outside of her home. I thought it should be special,” Sonny replied.

Amanda rolled her eyes. “I had half the moms in my group ask me if Jesse was yours.” She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow but lacked the force due to the baby in her arms. “You’re making me look bad.” 

Olivia laughed. “You should have seen him with Noah’s last birthday. I couldn’t get a word in. He yelled at me for choosing the wrong tablecloth.”

“You can’t use white at a children’s party,” Sonny muttered under his breath. He shook his head in embarrassment. “Fine, you guys can plan their birthdays alone next year.”

“We’re just joking,” Amanda teased as she bounced Billie in her arms. The baby was beginning to fuss. “I can’t imagine how bad you’ll get with your own kids.”

Sonny didn’t answer. He grinned with his usual Staten Island charmed before reaching out to her. “Hey, you must be getting tired. Let me hold her for a while.”

Amanda wanted to refuse, but the cramp in her arm begged her to reconsider. Billie was at a stage where she cried anytime she wasn’t being held, and as much as Amanda loved her little girl, it was hard to keep up with the strength training. The blonde handed him over to Sonny, who began to rock little Billie in his arms. She fitted perfectly. 

“What did I miss?” Peter asked as he sat down next to Sonny. Per usual, he greeted Sonny with a kiss on the cheek and moved his chair closer so that their thighs were touching. Sonny turned to welcome him, and Peter took that opportunity to kiss him again—this time on the lips. While Sonny’s arms were occupied, Peter used his hand to grip Sonny’s shoulder and held him still while they made out. When Peter slipped in his tongue, Sonny unwittingly released a moan. 

Olivia rolled his eyes. “Hey, let’s keep it PG.”

“Yeah, there are kids here,” Finn added.

Sonny pulled back with a red face while Peter chuckled. “I couldn’t help myself.”

The statement couldn’t be more accurate. Since the two of them got together, it seemed like a never-ending display of romantic gesture and affectionate touches. Whether it was his mouth, his body, his time, Peter wanted to encompass Sonny completely, and the omega basked in the attention like a kitten in the sunlight. Sonny was raised to be admired, as Peter was built to provide. Their antiquated backgrounds were never more pronounced than when they were together—both bred and raised inside conservative, Catholic traditionalism before being uprooted into modernism by society. Together, they were able to keep mindful their roles, and it was almost freeing to showcase their archaism. Both were aware of the consequences of being traditionalists in a liberal metropolis such as Manhattan, and neither were so staunched in their ways that they didn’t believe in the advancement of their own genders. Sonny loved his work. He loved the difference he made whenever he put away a perp or found justice for a victim; he enjoyed being able to buy the newest watch with his own salary, or not having to ask his alpha’s permission for the chance to go out. Peter, ont he hand, loved the limitless confines of masculinity that the new world promoted. He confessed and cried to Sonny, was able to bear his neck and not be reprimanded for his weakness. He could be held for hours and comforted for days because Sonny would accept him and love him for his heart, not his image. 

None of these benefits changed the fact that Sonny enjoyed dolling himself up for Peter, making sure his hair was perfect, or his body was nimble for lovemaking. It made him happy to have Peter come home and enjoy his dinner, and even the knowledge that there was food was prepared when he wasn’t there made him feel secure. Sonny ironed out Peter’s shirts every morning, and cleaned up the apartment, and when Peter paid for their dinners or demanded Sonny wore his mark when they went out, Sonny did not complain. The Carisi was smitten, and Peter was in love. Neither of them had ever been happier, and everyone could tell.

Olivia shook her head, but she was clearly amused. “Just make sure I don’t get another complaint on my desk for ‘inappropriate relations’ at work.”

The remainder of the complaint made Sonny want to sink to the floor. Recently, Peter had visited the precinct to take Sonny out for lunch. Instead of waiting until they were in the car, Peter wanted to get acquainted with Sonny in the break room. According the complaint, the uniformed officer had heard Peter order Sonny to bend over, and when Sonny seemed on the verge of agreeing, the officer spilled his coffee and rushed out.

While distracted by the memory, Sonny did not notice Billie’s own wandering mouth. Amanda was trying to get her on the bottle permanently, but she insisted on having a natural pacifier. The baby struggled in Sonny’s arms, and once acquiring her freedom, her mouth latches onto Sonny’s chest. On instinct, she started to suck. Sonny didn’t notice at first—but the alphas in the room were not so ignorant.

“Fuck, never thought I’d be jealous of a baby,” one of the fathers whispered from afar. Amanda caught onto the comment, and as soon as she did, her eyes snapped towards Sonny’s body. The detective was still engaged in a conversation with his lover, and so she subtly tried take the child out of his hands.

Sonny’s grip was firm. “Amanda, I got her. Relax.” He wasn’t looking at her as he said this.

“Sonny,” Amanda hissed. Sonny ignored her. “Sonny,” she repeated. “Look at your chest.”

That caught Sonny’s attention, and he finally noticed the sucker's mouth on his shirt. The surprise gave Amanda the opportunity to take her child from his arms, resulting in the baby's tantrum. Sonny frowned at the sound, but it was quickly soothed by Amanda’s rocking.

“Jesus Christ,” another father was heard whispering, followed by a smack by a rather upset wife. Sonny looked up and can see the numerous gazes on his chest. The wet spot from Billie’s mouth glistened. Sonny’s skin burned as the shape of his nipples became more apparent. He tried to pat it down with a napkin, only to create a more distinct outline through his top. Peter came to his rescue by throwing his jacket over Sonny’s shoulders, followed by an arm and a glare to all those watching. In the spirit of marking his territory, Peter leaned in and kissed him on the throat—right above Sonny’s mating gland. In the old world, the act that would encourage a challenge for mating rights. In the new one, it was a gesture that marked territory. Both were archaic views, but effective nonetheless. No one dared to compete.

One of the omegas in the room walked up to the group. Her daughter was a part of Jesse’s playgroup, and she was married to one of Dr. Al’s colleagues. A little nosy for Amanda’s tastes, but Jesse loved spending time at her house, and that was enough for the blonde detective to tolerate her. After offering another piece of praise for Sonny’s party, she commented on the couple’s compatibility. “You two are a gorgeous couple,” she told them with a smile. She gestured towards her group of friends—all mothers of Jesse’s friends, Rollins had to remind herself. “We couldn’t help but notice.”

Amanda rolled her eyes. Unable to scold her in public, Sonny pinched her thigh to warn her to ‘play nice’. She wanted to remind Sonny that while he enjoyed small talk with the Karens, she would literally do anything else but deal with the Mommy & Me Club of Manhattan.

Peter nodded and smiled with his usual charm. He answered her question and even offered a brief exposition of how they met. 

“Oh, how darling,” she cooed. She switched to the topic she was actually interested in. “I can imagine how beautiful your children are going to be. Your blonde hair with his blue eyes on an omega? Or a little Adonis to care for?” Her eyes narrowed the slightest. “With how intimate the two of you are, I’m surprised there’s not a litter running around already.”

The invasiveness of the questions did nothing to phase the couple.

“We only started dating; it’s too early to bother with that stuff,” Peter told her. The answer only furthered the woman’s resolve. Each incoming question came with increased audacity. Amanda and Olivia looked ready to tell the woman off while Finn turned away to avoid the carnage. None of them had the opportunity to speak. Sonny, Peter, and the mother hatted amongst each other for a few more minutes, rising the tension of the group in the process. Peter answered the questions with ease. He tended to take the lead in these conversations, as expected of the alpha.

Meanwhile, Sonny pressed his flushed body against Peter’s shoulder. The demure response was not merely instinctive on Sonny’s part. Like Peter, Sonny knew the procedure, and though he took the unconventional route as a career omega, the traces of a traditional upbringing revealed themselves in these interactions.

“Well, perhaps a little ‘accident’ will happen!” She announced cheerfully. When the mother was satisfied, she returned to her group of friends with a appeased expression on her face.

Peter pressed his nose against Sonny’s neck and inhaled. “You smell so good,” he murmured. He squeezed Sonny’s thigh.

Sonny laughed, light, and coy. “We just got scolded for this.” But he let Peter touch him and flushed when his fingers brushed against Peter’s incoming erection. Peter offered a playful kiss on his gland again, which spurred further reactions from everyone from the room—a cacophony of disgust and arousal. While their laps were hidden by the cartooned themed tableware, others were not so fortunate, and a few excused themselves.

Amanda stared, and though she tried to hide her distaste, her opinion was evident on her face. “You’re just going to act like nothing happened?”

They stopped their ministrations. Sonny was taken back. “Amanda?”

Before Amanda could blow up at him, Olivia stepped in. “Did either of you find anything disturbing about her…line of questioning?”

To their surprise, Sonny actually laughed. “’Line of questioning?’ Come on, she wasn’t putting us on trial. She was just asking about our relationship.”

“Yes, but those questions about your fertility, your sex life…” Olivia paused. “Sonny, she asked Peter whether he was satisfied with your body. In front of you.”

Under Benson’s phrasing, the question was placed under a different light. For the first time, Sonny appeared conflicted. Then, Peter took over. “Liv, we get those questions all the time. Yeah, they’re personal, but not abnormal.” Before she could protest the validity of that statement, Peter continued to say that the motive was more discomfort than malice. “People need to mind their own business, but if we get defensive, it just gives them the opportunity to make their own story. I’m not ashamed of my relationship, and I won’t let them assume anything about Sonny.”

Peter had a way with words, and each sentence had Sonny swooning. The two of them were engrossed with one another for the rest of the night, and as Peter held him close, the thought of bending Sonny over the table and fucking a child into him while the crowd watched never left his mind. 

***

The rest of the party goes off without a hitch. There was a chance Amanda wished to speak further about the issue—without the presence of Peter—but the prosecutor never once allowed them a moment alone. Finn called it an intense honeymoon stage, but Peter would say it was the deepest love he’d ever experienced. He was positive Sonny felt the same.

When they got home, Peter only waited until Sonny turned the key before pushing him against the door. His lips were on him in seconds. Peter lifted Sonny up by the hips so the omega could wrap his long legs around his waist. Peter knew he loved this—loved how strong Peter was, how he could carry him to their bedroom and throw him onto the bed. Sonny bounced on the sheets, and laughter erupted from his core.

“I love it when you smile,” Peter told him.

Sonny grinned. “Well, you better keep going then.”

Peter hastily removed his sweater and started to unbuckle his belt. Sometimes he liked to let Sonny do the undressing. He taught Sonny how to pull down his zipper with his teeth, and suck on his cock through the fabric when he unbuttoned his jeans. Tonight, he wanted Sonny to watch. 

“Do you like what you see?” Peter asked. He knew Sonny loved digging his nails into his muscles when they fucked or gripping onto his biceps for support.

Sonny bit his lip and nodded, followed his response by stripping in kind. He started bottoms first—one of Peter's favorite looks involved at Sonny's bare cunt while his top was still concealed. If Sonny could, he’d spend all day wearing one of Peter’s shirts with his ass on display. After removing his jeans and boxers, Sonny started on his button up. When Sonny was halfway through the middle, Peter dived into the bed and kissed him.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Peter exclaimed. He pushed Sonny’s hands on the sides of his head. Sonny moaned as Peter attacked his neck, sucking hickies into his skin. “Prettiest omega I’ve ever met.”

The noises Sonny made were indescribable. He clutched onto Peter’s hair as his legs opened up for the future intrusion. There were days when Peter wondered if he could ever go back to other omegas after having Sonny. All those indiscernible bodies he lost himself in his grief, all those nameless one-night stands, and loveless couplings didn’t mean anything. The emptiness of their bodies never brought him the fulfillment one kiss from Sonny gave him.

That’s what pushed Peter to claim and own. The Manhattan native made one final bite below Sonny’s ear and licked it to stop any possible bleeding. His roughness was often the source of disagreement between him and his romantic partners. He liked it rough. Loved it when he could see the bruises on his lovers’ thighs from his grip, and his favorite positioned was from behind—shoving his partner’s face into the pillow as he rutted into them. He wasn’t an asshole—if they told him no, he stopped at once. Yet the dissatisfaction lingered, because it wasn’t enough to not be rough after this point. He had to overcompensate—years of Catholic guilt rioting inside him to be better, and he did. He bought more flowers and jewelry, kisses instead of fucks, and he always waited for his partners to initiate sex first. But the gifts meant that the late nights at work become later nights, and their conversations became status reviews, and soon, it was clear they weren’t even close enough to be considered friends let alone lovers. The terms of their departure were often decent enough; Peter was great, but they were lonely, and with his previous behavior long forgotten, Peter was able to maintain his reputation within his community. 

Sonny and Peter’s first time was gentle, because it was important for Peter to treasure him. He needed to set the precedent for their future, to make it clear he not only a provider but a protector. After that first night of utter bliss, and Sonny’s sweet, tight body becoming his, Peter became bolder. He asked for more, and to his surprise, Sonny often agreed with a sweet smile and honey clotted words. Sonny made him feel good about how they fucked, sometimes offering encouragement as Peter pounded into him.

Tonight, was one of their wholesome sessions. Despite Peter’s inclinations, he wasn’t against making love. He wanted to claim Sonny in the most visceral way, but he took pleasure in caring for him as well.

Once Peter was satisfied using his mouth, he stopped to admire his art. Sonny’s neck was ravaged with red rings and love bites of various shapes and sizes adorned his skin, and Peter felt a swell of pride well up in his throat. The only spot that seemed clear was the mating gland—a White Whale Peter had been forbidden to touch.

“I’m waiting,” Sonny had told him. He blushed when he revealed he was saving it for his wedding night, and when Peter had smiled and told him he understood, neither of them noticed the seething beast within Peter, roaring from being denied such an obvious right. Instead, Peter kissed him, and told him he’d just have to prove himself. Sonny swooned, and the matter should have been settled. Sonny gave him more allowances over time. He let Peter kiss, lick, and sometimes even nibble on the gland in the right moment. Once, when Peter tested his luck, Sonny responded by wearing a protective cover over it. He didn’t blame Peter, but the tension was not something Peter wanted to relive.

“You want to take a picture?” Sonny teased after Peter said nothing for a while.

Peter laughed and kissed him again. He parted Sonny’s shirt further to get a better view of his chest and pressed his thumbs against his nipples. 

“You looked so good holding Billie,” Peter told him. His fingers gave them a gentle pinch. God gave Sonny the most perfect nipples—sweet rosebuds that swelled with the right amount of attention. “The perfect mommy that all the other alphas jack off to when their wives aren’t looking. But you’re not theirs. You’re mine.” Peter squeezes the left side hard, and Sonny arches his back so high, he’s building hills, and grips his sheets until his knuckles turn white. He’s overstimulated and rock hard and soaking wet. “I bet you can’t wait to have my babies. My little boy in your arms, sucking on the same tits you let me play with.” Sonny’s breath hitched; his entire body became inflamed as Peter moved back down to suck on it. Below, Peter could feel Sonny’s damp soaking the bedsheets. Sonny went crazy for the breeding talk. “Would you let me have a taste, too, when he’s nice and fed?” Peter asked as dragged his tongue back and forth before giving it another solid flicks. “Do you want me to suck on your nice, swollen tits?”

“Peter!” Sonny gasped and shuddered under the sensation of Peter’s teeth. He tried to close his legs to keep the honey from dripping furthered. Peter grinned and used one of his hands to slip under and pry them open. Two of his fingers, completely drenched, slipped in between the folds of Sonny’s cunt. Sonny’s cock was bouncing against his clit, ready to burst, and Peter wondered which he should devour first. He loved Sonny’s cunt; it was so tight and rich and no matter how many times he fucked his lover into the ground, it still hugged him like a sleeve—but watching Sonny cum off his cock meant hours of teasing and that always led to Sonny turning into nothing more than sex doll willing to do anything Peter wanted for the night.

Sonny ran both hands in Peter’s hair, hoping to control the pace of his mouth. Peter didn’t let him. He sucked harder on his chest and bit them when Sonny’s hold got a little too tight. In the game of cops and robbers, Sonny played to win, but in the bedroom, he conceded everything to Peter. Everything from his flushed face, his open thighs, and his wet, sopping hole belonged Peter, and the former baseball player was never one to miss an opportunity. 

Peter let go of the nipple, but not before pulling it upward his teeth. He’ll be wearing a bitemark under his suit tomorrow, and the thought aroused Peter to the point he moved upward to give Sonny another kiss. Sonny purred into his lips and gripped onto Peter’s face as they made out. Peter grinned against the other man’s lips, before pushing his fingers inside Sonny, and moved until he was all the way to the knuckle.

“Peter!” Sonny yelped. Peter smothered his cries with another kiss. Peter continued to kiss him as he maneuvered Sonny’s legs apart so that he could pull him closer. Peter put Sonny’s flexibility to the test when he positioned one leg on top of his shoulders and the other stretched out on the sides. A perpendicular split that allowed Peter to sit snuggly in between his legs but also keep Sonny’s tension—and made him tight as a noose when he was inside. He kissed Sonny’s calf before moving forward so that his fingers reach deeper. Sonny arched his back like a hill and thrusted his hips upwards to put pressure on his clit. Peter pushed his hips down with his free hand. “You want to come on my fingers? We can make that happen.”

Sonny shook his head. “Please, Peter!” Sonny sobbed. “I have to come. I need you!” Sonny was a hair-trigger away from coming, and all Peter needed was a third finger to make him go over the thought. Peter wondered if he could get away with it. He loved fucking Sonny, but fucking Sonny when he was still sore from a prior orgasm was divine. Sonny was wrecked after coming, and his pliant body was an overly sensitive mess that allowed the roughest hands and the deepest thrusts to occur.

“I want your cock, Peter,” Sonny begged again, pushing Peter’s less altruistic thoughts out the window. “I want you so bad.”

Peter was in no position to deny him. When the prosecutor took out his fingers, the squelching sounds echoed in the room, coupled with Sonny’s obscene demands to be fucked and the keening pleas coming from his throat resulted in a symphonic masterpiece. Everything from the music of Sonny’s slick thighs to the smell of his aroused honey drove Peter crazy. He reached over for the lube on the nightstand and gave himself a few strokes to get it to his usual hardness. In the corner of his eye, Peter spots the condoms he bought on his way home last night. A moment—less than a second, truly, Peter considered ignoring the box altogether. Sonny felt so good under him, the warmth of his body would feel like heaven raw, and he could ruin the rhythm if he stopped to slip one on. 

“Peter, hurry…” Sonny whined. He grabbed his bicep and pulled him close. God, he was so pretty like this. All desperate and needy for Peter. Eyes hazed, mouth parted, and panting. Sonny’s face could launch ships, and his body could tempt a sailor to drown. Sweat draped over his skin like it was glistening; Peter couldn’t help but want to press bruises to watch him glow with his touch. Peter leaned in, precum beading on the tip pf his cock, brushing the insides of his lips, and mixing with Sonny’s own fluids. Just as Peter was about to enter, his conscience nagged at him, and took a hold of his arms to lean over and grab a condom from the counter. He hastily put it on, followed by a generous amount of lube. He pressed his tip against the entrance of Sonny’s pussy and leaned down to kiss him again. He wanted to taste every inch of him. The hand on his bicep collapsed onto the bed, and Peter reached over to grab it. 

“Ready?”

Sonny stared at Peter with those eyes again and nods.

“Fuck me,” Sonny gasped out.

Peter wanted to ram inside and coat his boyfriend’s insides with cum. He settled for pressing the tip of his cock between the folds. The swollen, pink skin twisted around his cock and guided it further inside with Sonny’s slick. The omega’s smaller cock plumped up to full attention, causing a breathy chuckle from Peter.

“You like that?” Peter breathed out; the husk in Peter’s voice made Sonny twitch around him, and Peter pushed further inside until he was fully encased in the tight heat. He paced himself, pumping in with deep, slow thrusts and that dragged the veins of his cock against Sonny’s insides. The slow burn drove Sonny crazy.

Sonny’s moans became whines; his nails dug into the white sheets as their stained with their lovemaking. Peter moved faster and harder, until he was balls deep each time. Sonny’s entire body was moving up and down the bed. The headboard shook as Sonny’s tight channel wrapped around Peter’s cock. His skin slapped against each other as Peter fucked into him. The noises filled the room. The slap of his balls against Sonny’s pussy lips, the squelching of his honey slicking the way, the rough grunts, the harsh whimpers. Sex had always intense between them. Peter loved Sonny’s tight body, and Sonny loved Peter’s massive form. Peter was only an inch taller than Sonny, but whereas Sonny was long legs and a taut thinness to fuck into, Peter was broad shoulders and a brick house of muscle. He was all alpha, and Sonny, like most omegas, fought not to drip over the floor when they saw him.

“You would father wonderful children,” Peter recalled the mother from earlier telling him. He had smiled with pride—not because he was particularly pleased by the praise but because he loved the spike in heat within Sonny whenever he heard it. He used to be so careful when they first got together, putting the condoms on Peter to make sure they stayed, checking every few thrusts for its presence, sometimes even forgoing sex on his “dangerous days.” Now, they fuck every moment they could, sometimes it was intense and wet as a goddamn tsunami and other times, it was hot and sloppy on the floor. They would have a whole slew of children by now if it wasn’t for a miserable, layer of rubber.

“You’re so wet. It’s making you loose,” Peter grunted out. “I bet this condom would just slip right off if I get too rough. Would you like that?” Peter suggested as he stopped to make a few hard thrusts. “Would you like a little accident?”

Sonny released a broken moan.

“You used to be so _cautious_,” Peter told him. “Now, you’d spread your legs for me without a second thought. It’s like you’re baiting me. You know what an alpha wants from you.” Peter picked up his speed. He could see Sonny’s clit swelling, and his cock was a touch away from blowing. 

Sonny bit into his lips so hard it bled. He shook his head. “Peter, please…” Sonny choked out. “I can’t do this. You’re too big…”

Peter slid in and out of the hole; their position offered a preferable angle for him to give a series of deep, paced thrusts inside his lover. Sonny was offering no resistance, and the way his cunt refused to let him get further out than midway spoke to Peter’s arousal.

“Tell me, and I’ll come inside you. Fill that womb up with one of my kids.” Peter held his waist with one hand. He dreamed about filling out this man before and stretching out his tiny waist with one of his children. He wanted the entire world to know who ruined this perfect body for all alphas, and who was going to keep filling up this gorgeous, fertile cunt until Sonny couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“Please, Peter…” Sonny closed his eyes. “I need it. I need you.” His face turned as red as lips as begged Peter, “Please come inside. Please give me your baby. I want to be bred so bad. Please!”

Peter increased his pace, fucking into Sonny with more speed and deeper thrusts. Sonny never took a suppressant in his life, and the air was beginning to waft with something more than pheromones—fertility. Peter found it hard to control his sense of rhythm with such a treasure beneath him. He tried to drag it out as long as possible, but the sensation of Sonny’s body, milking his cock was too much. Sonny licked his fingers and started to rub Sonny’s clit until the young man was on wholly on edge. Then, he moved onto Sonny’s cock. Peter’s orgasm was about to arrive, but he’d be damned if he left Sonny unsatisfied. Sonny was too sensitive. He came with a few strokes and was shooting all over Peter’s chest.

Peter returned his attention to his cock. He loved it when Sonny came on Peter’s dick alone, just riding it out like a toy. Peter pushed his weight into the next feel thrusts. His orgasm came after a few more thrusts inside, and he shuddered from his release. Peter could feel his condom filling up. A burst of indignation flared up in Peter. His cum should be inside Sonny. It should be filling him up, not some balloon. His anger resulted in a particularly hard thrust, hitting Sonny’s actual cervix. Sonny screamed. “Fuck!”

Shit.

Peter withdrew at once. He dropped Sonny’s legs onto the bed. “Shit,” he said out loud.

“Are you okay?”

Sonny whimpered. He tried to nod.

Peter went down for another kiss. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry. You felt so good. I couldn’t help it.” He spent ages tasting Sonny’s tongue and lips, and when he released Sonny’s lips, he moved his mouth to his forehead for another kiss. Sonny watched him, and when their eyes met, Sonny reached forward to hold his face in his hands. They stared at each other, not saying a word. Finally, Sonny smiled through his teary eyes and red flush, and Peter smiled back, both in relief and awe that someone so perfect could be in his arms today. Sonny kissed him. Gentle and sweet and loving; kisses, Peter hadn’t experienced in years before meeting Sonny.

Sonny pulled down Peter on top of him in an embrace. “I’m okay,” Sonny breathed out. He sounded euphoric, the pleasure of release making an ideal painkiller for Peter’s eagerness. They pressed their lips together until the omega relaxed enough for Peter to enter him again. He was still hard after coming, and though he didn’t knot, Peter never turned down an opportunity to rest inside Sonny’s walls.

Peter got up just to move his cock in a better positioned. His cock looked massive inside Sonny’s hole. Peter remembered thinking once that it must have hurt to have such a tight hole accommodate his size, but Sonny did it without question or protest.

“You’re perfect,” Peter praised. The only sign of penetration was the pink puffiness from Peter’s relentless cock. He stroked his fingers against the clit and folds and groaned when he swore; it closed around his cock to refuse the possible intrusion.

Fuck, how was it possible for his hole still be so tight?

Peter stayed there for several more minutes until he could hear Sonny signing off to sleep. Peter reluctantly slipped out and removed the condom before tying it and throwing it into the rubbish can nearby. Once freed, he laid down next to Sonny and held his boyfriend in his arms. Whether Sonny was still half-awake, or merely subconsciously drawn to his presence, his lover was able to maneuver himself into a familiar spoon position.

Peter focused on another pastime as the lull of Sonny’s breathing began to sway him to his dreams. He pressed his fingers against Sonny’s cunt and started to tease the outer layers. He kissed Sonny’s skin and tried to immerse the body in his scent—as if Sonny wasn’t already soddened with it on a daily business.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Sonny mumbled, but there was a smile on his face. He rolled onto his other side so that his face was pressed against Peter’s hardened chest.

Peter chuckled and kissed his hair instead. “You sure?” He teased. “I bet you can keep going.”

Sonny managed to laugh. “You always fuck me when I’m sore.”

“You make the sexiest noises.” They moved to face each other, and Sonny playfully pecked on the lips, before blushing for his actions. It was oddly arousing how the man could allow Peter to push him on his hands and knees fuck him like a dog, but still, get embarrassed over holding hands at work.

Peter caressed his cheek. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to know I’m waking up to you tomorrow morning. Or every morning after that.”

Sonny looked away, sheepishly proud of the revelation. He avoided his gaze as he poked and played with Peter’s muscles. “I remember you had a lot of company over before me,” Sonny teased. “They didn’t keep you warm at night?”

Peter shook his head. “Before I met you, I had nothing.” He touched the core of Sonny’s stomach. “Now you make me want everything.” 


	2. No Better Time than Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night is movie night, and it's Peter's turn to choose.

Sonny believed in the sanctity of routine. More than attending mass every Sunday, Sonny kept several rituals to maintain his chaotic life. He liked getting up in the morning and enjoyed the half-hour he spent on his appearance, washing his face and grooming his hair. He liked the five seconds he spent fiddling with the water temperature so that he got his showers just right. He loved going through his closet and picking out a nice tie or a printed shirt or maybe going through his shoe collection to see if he was feeling business casual or runway ready. He liked taking his vitamins at night; he liked cooking every other day. He spent the first weekend of every month on Staten Island and almost every Sunday after church, he went to the farmer’s market for the freshest produce. On Saturday, he went to the butchers and the cheese shops. On Mondays, he got his wine because the deals were the best. Millions and millions of tiny things he did just for himself and no one else. For him, these moments were his version of self-love. These habits were what got him through law school with a full-time profession; they helped during his family tragedies and his personal crises, and even gave him comfort during the most heart-wrenching sessions with victims. 

Peter took pride in the fact that when Sonny moved in with Peter, he began to incorporate their relationship into these routines. Things were smooth despite Sonny’s initial reluctance. To Peter, it proved he was right to ask Sonny to move in with him.

“I was thinking about renovating the kitchen,” Peter announced one morning. Sonny had just finished setting up their plates for breakfast. The detective had stayed the night again, and like the many mornings following his overnight stays, Sonny woke him up with a meal and a warm mouth. His cock was still wet. The lovers were to enjoy two wholesome omelets on Peter’s countertops when the prosecutor suggested the idea. 

Sonny smiled at him with a little exasperation and some disbelief. Never a fan of wasting money, he advised against it. “You don’t cook, Peter.”

“But you do.”

Sonny was surprised. Peter leaned forward to take his hand. He kissed his fingers; there was a hint of pepper and salt lingering on them, and yet he’d never tasted anything so sweet.

“This is a three-bedroom condo in Manhattan; it’s too big for one person.” Peter released his fingers and started kissing Sonny’s wrist, tracing his lips against the blue of Sonny’s veins. “You can drive to the precinct or take the train; it's even within walking distance from the courthouse.” The location was his father's favorite part about his bachelor's pad.

“It’s been three months,” Sonny reminded him. He huffed a breath of disbelief and shook his head as if conceding to a joke.

Peter released Sonny’s hand and pulled him close enough for his face to press against his stomach. He took a breath and inhaled Sonny’s scent. He was clean from his morning shower, but the shirt belonged to Peter. Their scents mingled together and gave an illusion of a claiming. The flatness of Sonny’s stomach further aroused him because he knows the stretch marks imprinted on his hips were a result of growing pains and not another alpha’s progeny. Peter couldn’t wait for his son or daughter to ruin his body for the first time.

“You already stay here half the time,” Peter replied. “There’s a parking spot for your car, too.” Peter never got around to purchasing a vehicle, too uncertain of his position in his father’s city.

“My lease hasn’t expired yet. It’ll cost a fortune to break it.”

Not once had Sonny said he didn’t want to move in with Peter. Sonny was never one to take the easy road; the free offer of something he so clearly wanted without would offend Sonny’s core principles of toil and prize. Peter would give him what he deserved, whether Sonny was willing to take it or not.

“I’ll talk to your landlord,” Peter told him. “Look over your contract and see if I can make a deal. If not, I’ll pay the penalty.”

Sonny was taken back. “I can’t ask you to do that!”

“I have the money.” His baseball money and severance was locked away in a trust, and he had three life insurance policies to his inheritance—the perverse payment of letting his loved ones die, one after the other.

“That’s not the point,” Sonny retorted. His skin was getting heated, and his words were choking up. Sonny might say something he regretted; something final, and Peter didn’t want that to happen unless he knew what his lover was going to say.

“Think about it,” Peter told him instead. He stood up and kissed Sonny, pushing his tongue past the barriers of the man’s mouth. The kissing got Sonny needy. He was touch starved; too many years of chasing after the wrong alphas made him want to do anything for the right one’s touch. Peter was glad to give it to him.

When they separated from each other, Peter gave him another kiss and cradled his face. “I just want to be around you more.”

Sonny agreed on the last day of the month. Peter performed as promised, and was able to break the lease with a rather light penalty after calling in a number of favors. The two of them spent several days flipping the apartment from a "his" to "theirs," filling their home with Sonny's tasteful dramaticism to combat Peter's bachelor roots. 

Afterward, Sonny’s routine included drinking Peter’s cum daily and making meals for two. He monitored Peter’s health, knowing the man’s preference for red meats and strong liquor. There were more square feet in their home than Sonny's former apartment, so Sonny planned days where he could strip and clean the floors raw. He liked the domesticity, loved when it was time to button up Peter’s freshly iron shirts in the morning, or linked the cuffs. Sonny woke up in Peter’s arms in the morning and slept next to him at night. It was perfect.

Peter could hear his father in the back of his mind warning him about the pursuit of perfection. Ben Stone watched his entire world fall apart in the attainment of justice, devoting himself to fixing the imperfections of a system made to fail. The demand for this impossible perfection led him down a road of disappointment and loneliness, and Peter knew he would never wish his mistakes upon his son.

Peter paid these warnings no mind. His father's lies were buried by the morning sun when he woke up inside Sonny’s mouth, or when they kissed underneath the shower rains, or like tonight, when they curled up on the couch and their bodies didn’t crave anything but each other. Peter decided he didn’t need to chase after perfection; he just needed to keep it from leaving him.

“What kind of movie do you want to watch?” Peter asked as he browsed through Sonny’s library. Tonight was movie night. Sonny was on the floor getting their takeout settled on the coffee table. He was wearing Peter’s boxers and an all-too big t-shirt that fell off of Sonny’s shoulders. Peter appreciated the ensemble with the rise in his pajama bottoms as evidence. Sonny expected this admiration, given how often he requested Sonny spend their joint privacy in Peter’s clothes or undressed completely.

It was an alpha’s instinct, Peter reasoned, to want their marks on their partners. Be it boxers or bite marks, Peter liked the physical proof that Sonny was his, and Sonny understood the satisfaction it gave him when Peter’s scent lingered on his skin.

When Sonny finished setting their dinner, Peter unceremoniously lifted him up against his bare chest.

“Peter!” Sonny yelped. Peter responded by biting the back of Sonny’s neck. It wasn’t hard, just a simple claim that would turn a pulsing pink by tomorrow. He heard his omega laugh and sought for more joyous noises when he slipped his hand inside Sonny’s boxers.

“Ah…” Sonny moaned. “Peter…”

Peter’s fingers found themselves rubbing against Sonny’s cunt. He liked how soft and hot it was; his middle finger slid back and forth on the lips before inserting itself inside him. Peter’s pointer followed, resulting in a head throw from Sonny.

“Peter…Peter…we need to stop…” Sonny released a soft, guttered noise when Peter began to make slow thrusts inside. 

Peter kissed his omega’s neck—a chaste gesture on top of his mating gland. Just the top of Peter's lips made Sonny shiver. “You feel so good.”

Sonny whimpered; instinctively, he moved to get comfortable in Peter’s arms. “The food will get cold…”

Peter continued to kiss his neck and moved onto his shoulders. “You taste better.” Peter’s moves are slow and deliberate; every touch was meant to drive Sonny further into his arms. It took all of Sonny’s strength to stand up. He stumbled to his feet, but Peter followed and held him still. They stared at each other for a second and then smiled before laughing.

“Okay,” Peter told him, defeated. “Date night, I got it. None of that funny business.”

“Promise?” Sonny asked playfully.

Peter leaned in to kiss him again, but this time, Sonny turned away. “After the movie,” Sonny promised with a peck on the cheek.

Peter gave a mock sigh and went back to Sonny’s laptop. The sooner he picked a feature, the sooner they get on with their date light. Honestly, he didn’t mind this part of the ritual. He liked their dates, because romance, for so long, had been dead to him. He loved how happy it made Sonny when he showed up one night with a bouquet or chocolates from the boutique he liked. And sometimes, the build-up was as fun as the grand finale. He was just impatient as of late. Peter couldn’t explain it, but the frustration whenever they were close but not together was raging war with his temperament. 

As Peter scrolled through the titles, he became illiterate to whatever was on the screen. All he could focus on was Sonny. Sonny and all the blues of his eyes, the gold of his skin, and the pinks and reds of his lips and mark. He clicked on the next thing the cursor fell on without reading the title. When the credits load, Peter half-expected one of the thrillers or book adaptions Sonny loved to critique but secretly enjoyed. Instead, he gets a rough cacophony of moans and grunts, and one of the best noises an omega could ever make in front of an alpha.

“Ah, ah! Breed me! Fuck me, alpha!”

There was a moment of shock where neither of them did anything. Peter watched as their widescreen TV brought out an image of a young, naked omega being taken from behind by a much larger alpha. Sonny, to his credit, reacted first. He ripped the laptop from Peter and struggled to close the video. In the process of trying to close the window, Sonny accidentally pressed the volume button, surrounding them with the sound of squelch and slick. On-screen, the alpha grabbed the omega’s head and forced him against the mattress so that his screams were muffled. He brutally pounded the omega, calling him “the tightest, wettest bitch” he ever had as he completely dominated him. Finally, he let go to place his hands on the omega’s face.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Sonny finally hit the mute button and managed to press the pause button in time for the camera to home in on the omega’s face. Peter saw that the omega’s eyes were completely blown out; the light of cognizance was gone.

The screen finally turned black; Sonny turned off the television and closed his laptop, jumping from it as if it carried the soul of Sadako within it. After a few moments of utter silence, Peter busted out laughing.

“Shut up!” Sonny told him, smacking him on his arm as the prosecutor continued to laugh. “It’s not that funny.”

“Yes, it is,” Peter denied. His laughter died down, but he couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping now and then. He shook his head as he pulled up the screen.

“What are you doing?” Sonny was red with embarrassment, but Peter found himself finally relaxing as he watched the movie.

“I want to see what you’ve been getting up to when I’m not here,” Peter teased. When he saw Sonny pouting, he kissed him. Then, he returned to the video. “This looks pretty hot,” Peter said as he pressed play. 

Sonny was too embarrassed to stop him. Peter understood his reluctance. The Manhattanite remembered all his congregation’s lectures on the intrinsic evils of masturbation and pornography, and like many teenaged alphas, he laughed about them. Those lectures were for the omegas, the boys and girls who spent their weekends knotting omegas in their cars, taught him. They were the ones who needed to close their legs; the alphas were the ones who got between them. The double standard was lessened as years past, but Sonny was not relieved of any shame when he joined SVU. Soon, his values were put into question, including his enjoyment of these videos. Still, he wasn’t allowed to watch. Still, he wasn’t allowed to question or imagine. Peter had discussed with Benson about her opinions on pornography before, and while she never put any blame on the actors, she hated any system that could so easily exploit young men and women.

Peter was careful not to shame Sonny. If anything, he wanted his boyfriend to feel good about his desires. More importantly, he wanted Sonny to share them with him.

A few more seconds into the video, the omega stopped forming coherent words. Peter watched with apt fascination. “Fucking bitch, you want my baby, don’t you? Yeah, get you fat with my pups—”

Finally, it all clicked in Peter’s head. He turned off the screen and looked at Sonny.

“That’s heat porn.”

Sonny looked like he wanted to die. “I—I just wanted to see what it was like. And, you know, it’s not a big deal. It’s the most searched item on PornHub, and I heard—”

Peter grabbed Sonny and pulled him into another kiss. Peter kept them together despite Sonny’s initial struggle, his entire body shaking from the humiliation before Peter’s arms kept him still. Once Sonny calmed down, Peter let him go.

“It’s okay,” Peter soothed. “I get it. I have a few favorites of it myself. It’s normal.” 

Sonny looked like Peter gave him lands made of milk and honey. “Really?”

Peter nodded. “It’s a common fantasy. Taking an omega at his most fertile, watching his body fall apart and beg for your cum…” Peter trailed off. He considered approaching this topic later, but he’d be a fool to miss out on this golden opportunity. “And it doesn’t have to be a fantasy.”

Sonny blinked in confusion before the implication settled in.

“Peter—”

“We could take the risk,” Peter suggested, keeping his eagerness under control. “You know where we’re headed. We’ve already moved in together, what’s one more step? It doesn’t make sense for you to spend your heats at your parents’ house when I’m here.”

“It’s not about where we’re headed, it’s where we are,” Sonny protested. “We haven’t even said…I just don’t…” Sonny closed his eyes. “Peter, you know I’ve never shared my heats with anyone, and if I had to choose, it’d be you.” Sonny seemed genuinely conflicted about what he was about to say next. “But we’re not ready to be parents.”

“That’s not true,” Peter disagreed. “No one deserves to be a mother more than you.”

Sonny looked heartbroken at the declaration. He got off from the couch so that he could walk closer and sit on Peter’s lap. For a second, Peter thought this was the victory he’d waiting for, only to have his trophy taken away from him when Sonny gave him the world’s kindest rejection.

“Let’s talk about this when we’re closer to my heat. Maybe things with us will change by then,” Sonny offered. A stalemate for Peter, and a treaty for Sonny. Peter paused, but after looking into the desperation in Sonny’s eyes, he relented.

“Of course,” Peter agreed. He kissed Sonny’s nipples through his shirt. “I didn’t mean to push. I just thought you should know how much I want you.”

Sonny held onto him for a little longer because he hated it when Peter got upset. His version of coping was drinking himself under the table and fucking strange omegas in bars. Sonny put a stop to both when they got together. He had his way of helping Peter through his worst days, sometimes sex, sometimes submission, or both. The care Sonny put into making Peter happy made the former baseball never want to let go of this perfect, fragile relationship.

“Since it’s still movie night, how about we do something different?” Sonny suggested. He started to grind against Peter’s lap. “You can pick a movie from your collection, and one from mine…and we could see what else we have in common.”

Peter gave a soft chuckle because laughter often disguised his disappointment. He wasn’t going to let Sonny think he was _that kind of alpha_, because those were the ones who used to hurt Sonny. In the past, Sonny would fall for all the wrong people. Fortunately for Peter, they always showed their true colors when Sonny told them he didn’t want to share his heats or get bitten until they got married. They let their insecurities ruin their chance with the most perfect omega they’d ever met was. Peter was grateful for them in the end because it only proved he was The One for Sonny.

“Anything I like?” Peter asked with a sly smile. He grabbed Sonny’s ass with both hands. “You’re going to act it out for me, baby?”

Sonny moaned. Peter bit his lip to keep any sounds from escaping when Sonny twisted his hips again. “Anything,” Sonny promised.

Peter stared at him for a good two seconds before letting him go. He gave him another peck on the lips. “Get yourself ready. I want to surprise you.”

Sonny grinned. He hopped off his lap and returned to the room to get the rest of their supplies. Peter gave the screen with the heat-drunk omega one last longing look, imagining Sonny in that very position before he turned off the screen to find one his favorites as promised. He wasn’t going to choose anything heat-related—too soon, but there were several things he’d like to see Sonny try before the night was over.

Before Peter was finished with his selection, Sonny came out of the room.

“That was quick—"

“We’re out of condoms,” Sonny said, unable to put a foot in his mouth in time. Peter looked up to see the omega getting dressed. The actions spurned an unusual sensation in Peter, who quickly got up.

“I’ll go,” Peter offered.

“What?”

Peter was already undoing the buttons on Sonny’s shirt. He loved how Sonny’s bare chest look and was able to brush his fingers against one before he slipped the item off Sonny’s shoulders. He proceeded to put it on himself. “I’ll go,” Peter repeated. “I’ll stop by the drugstore and when I get back…” Peter’s right hand ran across the clothed slit of Sonny’s ass before sliding forward. Sonny shook in his place. “…you’ll be ready for me.”

Sonny’s skinny legs were trembling. He was about to nod when he asked Peter if he was sure.

“I’m sure,” Peter told him. “Besides, if it weren’t for the two extra rounds this morning, we wouldn’t have run out.” He leaned forward, and he told him, “You’re such a good omega for giving your alpha what he wants.”

Peter took the keys from Sonny’s hand. He left without saying goodbye because he didn’t need another word besides yes.

***

The closest drugstore was less than five minutes away by car. Peter bought a few of Sonny’s favorites candies and energy drinks in addition to the condoms, and whatever else he could think they were short on. Sonny did most of their grocery shopping, but he appreciates the little gestures Peter put in. Peter was about to put a box of Twizzlers in the armrest compartment when he saw Sonny’s sewing kit.

Sonny prepared for all situations. Everything from their insurance papers to emergency water was located in various compartments of the car. Peter knew he should have ignored the sewing kit and gotten back home, but there was something about it that was taunting him. He latched onto the plastic and opened it up. There was a set of needles there, and all of them were thin and small, perfect for delicate tasks. He took one out, and as he was staring, the box of condoms came back into his peripheral. They were on the passenger seat where he left them, but the whole box was protruding out. Without thinking much of it, he reached out for the box and opened it. The needle was still in his other hand.

Peter couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation tonight, about all of their conversations in the last few days. “Not ready to be parents?” Peter had never heard a more obvious, bullshit argument in his life, even in all his years of law. Sonny wanted to be a mother. He’d be a great mother. He wanted to have Peter’s child growing in his belly, and he was just terrified of taking what he wanted. He didn’t want to raise his child alone; he wanted Peter, and Peter fucking wanted him more than anything in the world.

Everyone knew Sonny was a catch. The irony was he was too perfect to hold onto. For years, dozens of alphas vyed for his love, but none had the confidence to stay. Sonny couldn’t help the attention he got from other alphas; he was someone made to be looked at. He walked down the streets like a moving art show. His body dripped of pheromones; his fertility layered on his skin like a calling card for studs. Sonny had never been on birth control or suppressants for longer than a day, which meant there was always a possibility that the tiniest little mistake could get that womb to swell. Sonny would keep it—no questions ask, and that’s why he was cautious. He didn’t have choices as other omegas did. He was going to keep any and every baby some alpha put inside him.

Peter had to make sure it was him.

Peter grabbed the first condom and started stabbing holes into the rubber. They were so tiny; no trained eye could see it without direct light pouring through the material. He grabbed another one and another one. Each prick motivated by the thought of protecting Sonny from the alphas he dealt with on a daily basis. Men wanted Sonny. They wanted to rape him and put their disgusting seed inside him. They wanted Sonny to nurse their children and raise them like some brooding mare. Sonny didn’t want that; he wanted Peter. Eventually, Peter got impatient and dumped all the condoms on the car seat. He destroyed each one after the other until all were defunct.

When Peter dropped the last one on the car seat, he took a deep breath as the shock wore off. He looked at the clock. It wasn’t late, but it was dark. Few people were around. It hit him that he was alone in the car, with a passenger seat full of pricked condoms and candy bars, and a ten-minute errand had turned into thirty.

“Fuck,” Peter whispered. “What the fuck am I doing?”

Peter was about to go back into the drugstore when his cell phone ‘dinged’ him with a new message. Sonny was asking him if anything was wrong. Peter sighed as he messaged him that there was a car accident nearby that resulted in some traffic. Sonny sent him a smiley face emoji before declaring that he missed him.

‘Here’s some motivation to get home soon.’

It’s not a video, but Peter wasn’t complaining when Sonny sent a few dirty pics of his fingers knuckles deep in his cunt, spreading it out so that Peter could see the hot, pink insides waiting for his hard cock. He sent several of these sorts of images in different positions, reminding Peter of how flexible his lover was. Peter fought the urge to grab his cock. With a heavy breath, he turned to the condoms and back to the drugstore. Less than a minute of contemplation, Peter turned on the engine and drove back home.

***

"Harder," Sonny pleaded, and Peter gladly complied, driving his cock in harder and deeper each time. “Oh, God, oh, God, please.”

Sonny chose a video featuring an omega being bent over the coffee table and taken from behind. For such a proper upbringing, Sonny was utterly fascinated with being bent over and treated like a sex object.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Peter muttered. He could feel Sonny shaking as he tried to fuck himself on Peter’s cock. “Dirty slut. You like this? Do you like my big cock?”

“Yeah—ah!” Sonny whimpered. “I want you, Pete. I need—!” Sonny shoved his face against the glass as Peter sped up his thrusts. He could feel the barriers ripping inside Sonny. The meat of his cock rubbed against Sonny’s insides and it was hot and wet and delicious. Peter wanted more. 

With a possessive growl, Peter grabbed the pack of Sonny’s throat, knowing the action would further put Sonny on edge. It was a demeaning act, meant to simulate the collars omegas once wore for their alphas but Sonny loved it. Peter could feel his cock getting drenched with slick. Peter’s hips smacked against his ass as he started to rut at full force. He cursed when his knot started to grow. He hoped Sonny did not find the actions suspicious. Perhaps, he will assume that the videos heightened his arousal and not something far more nefarious.

Peter’s cock popped in and out of his hole, sending bursts of pleasure throughout their bodies. When the knot became fully form, Peter could see the condom destroyed and it was too late to do anything else. Sonny’s ass clamped down onto his cock with each thrust until on the last one, when Peter stayed for a second longer, and Sonny milked him for every single drop he had. Peter dug his fingers into Sonny’s hips and grounded deep into Sonny’s ass so that his load was pushed inside.

Peter released himself from the vice and saw the slippery, wet hole drip onto the ground. Sonny was drooling over the table, but if he so much as glanced behind him, he would see the mess made on his cunt. Peter quickly took off the broken mess of rubber and replaced it with another one. Then, he bent his head low and placed his mouth on top of Sonny’s pussy.

“Peter…” Sonny was panting, still on the verge of his orgasm. “I’m so sore…” Peter would usually finger him by now, a flick or two would do the trick. But he needed Sonny to ignore the mess he made, and a good conversation would take care of that. He pushed his tongue into Sonny’s cunt, and despite the taste of him on his tongue, he couldn’t deny the sweetness of Sonny honey being mixed in with his own taste. More of Sonny’s slick dripped out as Peter's tongue played with his clit. He was easy to please, especially after such thorough fucking and after a few more seconds of extreme attention, Sonny came all over his mouth.

Peter got up from his position and wiped the excess of his lips. Then, he bent down to kiss Sonny, which omega happily accepted. “That was so good,” Sonny murmured against his lips.

“Yeah?” Peter planted kisses between the conversation.

“Hmm…I like it when you take me from behind. Feels better. Hotter.”

To Peter’s credit, he didn’t pause at the observation. Instead, he looked into Sonny’s eyes and said he liked it as well. “Let’s see how wet I can get you next time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. The stealthing kink (and like many kinks on this website, should be limited to fantasy and roleplay and not actually performed in reality) just speaks to my twisted heart and one of the things I love about Peter Stone is he is the sort of person who can compartmentalize well enough that he could justify this sort of behavior and it's just so much fun to write from this sort of mindset.
> 
> And next Saturday, the first entry to my Barisi series, Power Play will be posted. I'm going to finish it up tonight, and then I get to write more of my original work.


	3. Run Away from the Daily Routine

Peter didn’t want to let Sonny out of his sight, let alone his home. He felt this way long before they started dating, and it was this possession that began their relationship. Peter avoided Sonny’s advances for months, not out of disinterest, but out of preservation of the omega’s purity. Peter spent the weeks following his sister’s death in the company of forgettable curves and bottomless bottles bought in a bar. Sonny was a solace away from that; he was a good thing, a real thing. Peter never had to defend himself to the detective, and when the rape accusation occurred, Sonny knew he didn’t do it. When the Trinity Killer resurrected, Sonny held Peter’s hand through memory lane. Even after the trial of Annabeth Pearl, when Sonny and Peter had their biggest argument ever, Sonny was there to pick Peter up at the bar he was passed out in and take him home. The bartender who helped him to Sonny’s car advised him not to trouble his omega any further. "He'll leave you if you keep going on like this." When he slept on Sonny’s couch that night, he went to sleep happy, listening to the lullaby of being called Sonny’s alpha, and then cried when he thought of never having this beautiful man in his arms again. 

One day, Peter was made to confront his selfishness. The prosecutor was waiting in his office for the detective when the man arrived with a halo on the top of his head. Peter almost dropped his papers at the sight. 

“Did you dye your hair?”

Sonny scratched the back of his head, nervously. He was blushing, and with his new coloring, the distinctive red was more pronounced than ever. “That bad, huh? I had my sister do it; she’s been begging to get rid of my greys for forever, and when I asked, she didn't even let me choose the color.”

Peter shook his head. “It’s…different. Nice.” Angelic. Sonny looked almost a decade younger without the greys in his hair, and as a blond, he looked like he should be licking lollipops in the park, not catching pedophiles in the dark. A darker, more discreet part of Peter wanted to lock him away and coat the new locks in cum. He didn’t want Sonny out in the world looking like this, showcasing his youth like a beacon of ready fertility. Peter walked forward under the guise of getting “a closer look.” Unable to control himself, Peter reached out to touch a strand.

Sonny’s breath hitched, parting his mouth to reveal the pink opening that would one day stretch around a knot. Peter took a step back.

“What brought this change?”

Sonny smiled nervously. “It’s for a case—the one with the rent boys.”

Peter gave a nod of recognition. In the last two months, four young men were brutalized in the back of hotel dumpsters. All survived, but the fourth victim was found two nights ago, clinging to his life by the skin of his teeth. He was recovering now, but he managed to pull off a decent enough description that would help them with a profile.

Sonny continued, “Lieutenant wanted me to go undercover, but he preferred boys in their late teens so I…" He gestured towards his hair. “Y’know." Sonny paused. "Do I look okay?”

“You look perfect.”

Sonny blushed. He was staring at Peter with that adoration again, and Peter knew he wouldn’t let his friend out of his office looking so corruptible if he continued. 

“Do you need me there for surveillance?” Peter asked. He went with them sometimes, mostly to guarantee whatever was caught on the wire was sufficient in the court of law. “I’ve never been there for a stake out.” 

Sonny gave him a strained smile. “These undercover investigations are different from a regular stake out. It’s more…long term.”

“What do you mean?”

Sonny looked up at him through those long, light brown lashes. “The perp is a predator. He knows we’re onto him so he’s not going to go after the first new thing on the market. I’ll have to go undercover for at least a week.”

“A week?” Peter stepped forward so that he was truly towering over Sonny. “Where are you going to stay? Who’s your backup?”

“There’s a place we use for these sorts of cases; it’s not that bad,” Sonny clarified. Instead, it was that bad for Peter, knowing that Sonny had done enough of these assignments to judge the quality of fleabag motels. “And I’ll be able to check in the daytime occasionally. As for backup…” Sonny looked away. “We’re going to have different officers pretend to be Johns so that it doesn’t look suspicious. Even Fin's going to be a customer.”

“Great, we’re really trying to sell you as a whore.” 

Sonny flushed, a little ashamed but more surprised. 

“Peter, this is my job,” Sonny explained, a little taken back by the aggression. “If I don’t go, we’re going to have to send some rookie from the academy, and you know all the things that can go wrong then.” 

Peter wanted to hit the wall. Instead, he sighed. “I know,” he replied. “I just wish it didn’t have to be you.” Without thinking, Peter reached over to stroke Sonny’s face. It was like touching fire and Peter liked the burn. “Why is it always you on display?” 

"Well, legend has it that the lieutenant got her fair share of street walking back in the day," Sonny joked. His smile dropped when he saw that Peter wasn't laughing. 

“I’ll be okay,” Sonny told him, and his voice was soft, delicate, _submissive_. “It’ll only be a week.”

“That’s not the point.” With Sonny’s permission, Peter’s hand stroked his hair. Sonny leaned into the touch, purring like a kitten as the alpha touched him. “I don’t want you out there selling yourself.”

Before Sonny could respond, Carmen chose that moment to come in, and that heat on Peter’s fingertips became scorching as he swiped his hand away. His secretary paused at the scene, before revealing the DA was on the phone.

“Thanks, Carmen.”

Sonny took that moment to get an impromptu text urging him to get back to the station. Peter watched him leave and then waited a week for him to come back. One week turned into two, and two weeks turned into eighteen days that had Peter barring his teeth at every rapist and defense attorney that walked into his office ready for a deal. Every alpha that stepped into his office without a correlation to Sonny’s lead case meant nothing to him, and he gnawed on their dignity like dogs to a bone. He was more ruthless in court. There was no fairness in his argument; he was simply cruel. Even Olivia, who advocated for the greatest retribution on behalf of her victims, was alarmed by how hard he went at some of them. She tried to talk to him about his behavior, only to be cut off with a question. “Did you hear from Sonny?”

The lieutenant had to take a step back. “Yes, actually.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. His phone had been silent for weeks now. Sonny hardly broke character if he could help it; it’s what made him SVU’s best undercover officer, and it’s also why Peter hadn’t heard from him. “Is he okay? What did he say?”

“Carisi’s coming in tomorrow for a briefing.”

Peter didn’t hesitate. “I’ll be there.”

Olivia paused, and then she told him that wouldn’t be necessary.

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll be there.”

“Are you sure that’s the right idea?” Olivia asked; she sounded so calm that Peter almost couldn’t detect the caution.

“Is that a problem?” Peter challenged.

“You tell me.” Olivia was an omega as well but the way she carried strength was the envy of alphas. “You’ve been erratic since he left. I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to see each other before the case is completed.”

Peter glared at her. “This is my case, too.”

“Which you asked for after you found out Sonny was going undercover.” Olivia took a deep breath. “I didn’t want you on this case, Peter.” Olivia sighed. “Sometimes, you can’t think clearly when it comes to Carisi.”

Peter glared at her. “If you didn’t want me on this case, why did you give it to me?”

“Because I couldn’t think of a reason to say no, and I didn’t think it would take this long.”

“Well, it did.” Peter walked past his friend, his shoulder hitting her as he walked past her. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, but the thought of her restricting his access to the one good thing in his life made him see red. “I’ll be there tomorrow. I don’t care if I have to wait all day in the precinct. I want to see him.”

Peter’s tone left no room for argument, and when he arrived at the station a little after the morning rush tomorrow—far earlier than they expected to see Sonny, no one told him to leave. Instead, they waited for the storm that was to come. Peter didn’t know what to expect when he saw Sonny again; he thought about the omega’s hair, possibly growing out so that the roots were back to its sun-kissed browns. He thought about the young man’s long legs accentuated by the highest pair of heels they could pull out of their costume closet. Peter got all of that when Sonny arrived—and more. _Much more _than he cared to let anyone see. 

Sonny was no stranger to being dressed down for the wrong occasion, but Peter knew there was a pervert amongst the NYPD ranks because there was no other reason to allow a respective detective—a fucking omega no less—to walk out in public in such scandalous attire. Plain and simple, Sonny looked like a whore. His hair was down and messy, like someone was pulling at it while his mouth was wrapped around them. His ass popped out of his shorts like balloons in a net and his heels climbed halfway to heaven to reach them. His crop top was a quarter top and so sheer, Peter was surprised the nipples pointing through weren’t painted on the fabric. Everyone was staring at Sonny with folders over crotches and tongues out of their mouths, panting for an opportunity to get him alone. Peter hated it. He hated how fuckable Sonny looked. He hated Sonny being on display. He hated how everyone on their squad was accepting his degradation as a means to an end, and he hated that after today, they’d have to send Sonny back out there looking like that.

“…If you’re right about this guy, I think we should have a stake out in two weeks. You think he’ll come back?”

Peter’s eyes snapped open. Sonny nodded. “He was pretty interested; he said he wanted the whole ‘boyfriend experience’ and took me out to dinner. Asked me to keep next Tuesday open for him.”

Olivia nodded. She saw Peter’s expression morph from relief to rage. She spoke quickly, “Good, according to the latest victim, the perp took him out on two dates before attacking him on the third. And on the third date, he asks them to wear a blindfold." 

Sonny, oblivious to the bomb behind him, explained that the boys did it because he'd been the perfect gentlemen so far. "They didn't suspect a thing. They thought he was a prince," Sonny told them angrily. 

“Before that incident, the victims reported 4-5 dates before the attack," Amanda noted. "He’s escalating."

“Either way, I don’t think I need back up tonight. He won’t be ready until next week at least.”

Peter watched as everyone moved together like sheep on a field. Sonny was the first to go. He was leaving him again. Before Peter knew it, he was reaching forward and grabbing Sonny’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Sonny questioned. “Stone?” The term was meant to maintain their professionalism in the workplace, and Peter respected that; demanded it of every other person. But not Sonny. Never Sonny. He wasn’t Stone to Sonny; he was Peter.

“No,” Peter admitted. “I’m not.” Peter’s head couldn’t wrap around the dissonance of his Madonna in Bethlehem. Sonny was dressed like he was turning tricks and acting like he was giving out traffic tickets. Yet the oils in his hair didn’t take away from its shine, and the red fatigue only brought out the blues in his eyes. Peter wanted to hold him, touch him, anything but this blatant ignorance.

“It’s been almost three weeks.” Peter turned to Olivia. “There’s no guarantee this is our guy.”

“He fits the MO—"

“Which is a longshot at best,” Peter countered. “It’s not enough to continue this investigation. The perp hasn’t attacked in over four weeks; there’s no reason to believe he’s escalating, and if he is, there’s no reason he won’t be there next week or even tomorrow. Move the bust-up and get him that Tuesday.”

“He might not do anything.” This protest came from Sonny, who seemed aghast by Peter’s suggestion. “The man has a ritual. He’ll want to follow it on his time—”

“Then, get him for solicitation charge. I don’t care. I want you off the streets.” 

“And I want him off the streets,” Sonny protested. “You have no right to demand this.”

“I—"

“You’re not my alpha!” Sonny shouted. He lowered his voice as soon as he saw that others were staring. Then, he looked at Peter again with just as much resolve. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

‘Because you threw away that chance’ was left unsaid. 

The whole room stood in silence. Benson opened her mouth to say something, but Peter cut her off when he stormed out of the precinct. The officers parted like a holy sea, and as Peter entered the elevator, he heard a familiar patter follow him. Sonny yelled at him to stop and ran through the doors before it closes. The momentum caused him to fall into Peter’s arms, and despite their argument, Peter couldn’t deny it was the best feeling in the world. He would have held onto him forever if Sonny didn’t pull away.

“Peter,” Sonny addressed. “We need to talk.” He launched into his justification, but Peter didn’t listen. He was too busy staring. Peter was close enough to the exposed skin that he could lick the filth off of Sonny. The omega never left his house without his hair done, and here it fell over his blue eyes like Lilith’s veil. He usually wore balm, not glossy rouge that was drawing attention to his lips, because when he was a kid, his grandmother spanked him for looking like a streetwalker’s and it haunted him throughout his life. His church encouraged his purity, but never failed to remind him that value laid in his body and who he allowed inside it.

“…tell me what’s wrong,” Sonny begged at the end. Whatever he said during Peter’s silent observation was undoubtedly correct, and Peter knew he should apologize. When he tried, he killed the words on his tongue. Peter was wrong, but he wasn’t sorry.

“No one but your alpha should ever get to see you like this.” Reason abandoned his body, and instinct took over. Peter slammed the stop button on the elevator, halting the contraption midway through its journey. Sonny stumbled, only to be balanced by Peter’s chest as he pushed him against the doors. Peter’s lips found Sonny’s in the collision, and as soon as Sonny’s taste hit his tongue, Peter felt the anguish of regret.

Sonny didn’t fight him. He let Peter grip his throat like a collar, holding him in place so that his mouth was gasping for Peter’s tongue. He didn’t move when the other hand was shoved into his shorts and grabbed him like an object. Peter almost ran out of air because he couldn’t think to breath; he only wanted to kiss and fuck and _rut_. In their closed container, Peter could smell his arousal. He could practically taste Sonny’s cunt on his tongue. The thin material that protected Sonny’s body was soaked and allowed a sliver of wetness to escape.

Peter released Sonny’s lips and got on his knees. He found the droplet running down Sonny’s thigh and licked its trail back to Sonny’s pussy. His tongue pressed against the fabric of the cheap denim and licked the outlines of his cunt and cock. Sonny didn’t protest. He whimpered and allowed Peter to lap upon his clit like a kitten after its mother’s tit. When he did protest, it was after he ran his hand through Peter’s hair and moaned out that “they can’t."

Peter got up and kissed Sonny again. This time, it wasn’t forced but readily accepted. Sonny parted his mouth so beautiful to accept Peter inside him. He hoped he would do it somewhere else as well. As soon as Peter’s hand undid the button on Sonny’s short, Sonny’s hands pressed against his chest.

“We can’t,” Sonny told him again and moaned when Peter kissed his neck instead. The sound was so heavenly; Peter was deafened to anything else. He unzipped Sonny’s shorts.

“No…” Sonny gasped out, only to be interrupted by another kiss. “Sto…ah….” The noises he made were absolutely filthy. He pulled down Sonny’s shorts until it rested just below his hips. Sonny’s panties were dragged along with them, but a portion still covered his crotch and the sight of the blue lace against his pink crotch was fucking art. Sonny’s hands were on his chest, but instead of being the shield he intended them to be, all they did was stroke Peter’s chest.

“Peter, we can’t…ah, ah…” Sonny’s hands dropped. Without the blockage, Peter was able to push their chests together and kiss him deeper. “Peter…the ele…they’re going to, to check on us.”

Peter didn’t care. If anything, he wanted Sonny to walk out of this precinct with a limp. He only stopped because they would see Sonny raw and used, and it would no doubt spur thoughts Peter couldn't allow unless he had the standing to do something about it. He and Sonny needed to be properly mated. Now. “Come home with me tonight.”

“I, I can’t.” Sonny held his head down to avoid Peter’s mouth. “I can’t do this.” Peter kissed him again, and this time, his mouth drifted right above his mating gland. “Peter, stop!”

Peter backed off, but he wasn’t happy. In frustration, Peter slammed his fist against the wall. “Fuck!” Sonny jumped. Peter shook his hand for relief before turning his attention back to Sonny. He saw the concern in the omega’s eyes, but what worried him the most was the fear. An alpha was supposed to protect his omega, not hurt him, and now Sonny thought he was capable of the latter.

Peter walked forward. Sonny didn’t move, but that was out of years of training on how to deal with a cornered predator—no sudden movements. It wasn’t out of trust as Peter would have liked, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Instead of touching him directly, Peter’s hands moved to his panties. Sonny held his breath and released it when Peter pulled them up; he followed with the shorts.

“This is going to be the last time you go undercover without asking me first.”

Peter didn’t wait for a response. He pressed the control button again, and the elevator started working. Sonny felt the box move to the first level of the building where the entrance resided. They walked out together and parted ways as soon as they reached the doors.

The perp was caught the following Tuesday. The team was reluctant to issue a stake-out so early, citing irregularities in his MO, but Peter cited that the DA was growing impatient with their investigation. Peter claimed that his boss was complaining about the use of coveted resources to track down a serial rapist whose victims were as ill-perceived as sex workers. Jack McCoy would rip him a new one if he ever heard Peter sully his name in such a matter, but Peter didn't care. 

Hours before the man arrived, however, Peter got out of the van and propositioned Sonny in plain sight. Everyone was unnerved at the blatant disregard for protocol until their perp angrily interrupted his offer. Competition was a drug for alphas—it increased their testosterone, heightened their endorphins, and turned them into starved dogs for the winnings. The perp transformed from an old charmer to a pure predator. Peter raised his hands in defeat as his blood boiled at having to give up a claim to his omega. He walked away. The man acted as Peter expected, and within moments, Sonny was being accosted into an unlicensed vehicle. They heard Sonny refuse the blindfold and then listened as the man threatened to smash his head against the wall. He attacked Sonny that night—or at least attempted to as the team swarmed in to stop him. They would indict him the next week. 

After the incident, Sonny and Peter dated almost every night for two weeks, before finally falling into bed on the Saturday of the second. Sonny waited because Peter to court him. Their relationship was long overdue, and no questioned them when they turned in their disclosure forms. The only thing that concerned the squad was Sonny’s new policy on taking undercover assignments. He never explicitly said he would need Peter’s permission to go forward, but the assumption lingered. Olivia asked him if he was sure, not merely because she was concerned about his independence but losing Sonny’s presence in the field meant losing a valuable asset. Sonny told her he was sure, and that it was important for him to consult with Peter first. “A relationship means you need to take into account another person’s feelings.” And, well, Peter was adamant about keeping him safe.

“He’s a hard person to say no to,” Sonny said with a smile.

***

For the longest time, Sonny’s pleasure was a personal responsibility. He owned a few toys—typical of an omega his age, and he had a good collection of videos for those nights he wanted to sit back and relax. Now, Sonny relied on Peter to get off. He didn’t have to beg often; there wasn’t a room Peter hadn’t fucked him in already. But there were days where Sonny would have done anything to get filled. Peter had been reading a defense’s memorandum when Sonny took off his panties and crawled into their bed.

Peter chuckled when Sonny pulled his cock out of his boxers. “Feeling needy, baby?”

Sonny stroked him. He was flushing. “Just really wanted you tonight.” His eyes had that clouded look omegas got whenever they were aroused. His thumb pressed against the tip. The action urged a premature knot in the base of his cock. “I missed you today.” 

Sonny couldn’t visit him this afternoon; Peter was busy with a murder case he took as a favor from an associate. This was his comfort zone, and he liked a little familiarity with his cases. With the chief prosecutor position opening up, Peter wanted to improve his relationship with his colleagues, and almost remind DA McCoy of his versatility. 

“Is that it?” Peter asked. He knew it wasn’t. Sonny’s heat wasn’t for another month, but Peter could smell a spike in fertility. The scent change occurred recently, and Peter knew it had something to do with Peter’s cum filling him up every night. The two of them had been fucking like rabbits all week, and today would have been the first time they went without sex. Instead, Sonny hastily grabbed one of Peter’s defunct condoms from the drawer and the lube they kept for a fast and wet fuck. Peter didn’t like the rubbers, but he loved it when Sonny put it on him. Sonny’s innocence was never more pronounced than when he fumbled to stretch the rubber around Peter's dick. Sonny's eyes got the slightest bit wider each time he did it, too, as if he just realized how big of a cock he was taking. Peter reveled in it, and if possible, his knot started to move up for a further swell, spreading the condom thin.

A little desperate now, Sonny slathered on the lube. Peter bought it the day after he purchased the condoms from a shop downtown that neither of them visited. The shopkeeper recommended him the brand after Peter had specifically requested an oil-based lube. He bought three different brands and tested to see which worked best for his condoms. This one had the rubber tearing in seconds. Peter then emptied their bottle and replaced the contents.   
Peter licked his lips. He could already feel the material weakening around his cock. Fortunately, Sonny already climbed on top of him. He sat right down on Peter’s cock, his pussy stretching open to accommodate his girth. 

“Ah!” Sonny gasped out. He was shaking. Sonny pushed himself down one inch, and then another until his impatience won out and he dropped his entire weight onto Peter’s cock. Peter could tell it was painful, but there was so much satisfaction in his expression that Peter couldn’t be too concerned.

“You’re going to break if you keep going like that,” Peter warned. He held onto Sonny’s hips to keep his omega from getting too eager. Sonny gave him a pout, taking his action as a challenge. The omega lifted his hips until he was halfway off his cock and before slamming himself down on the growing base.

Sonny released a happy shriek. Peter was far more cautious. He loved getting ridden, but Sonny often went too hard too fast. His throbbing cunt was leaking all over Peter’s dick and coated the lawyer’s loins with slick. Sonny lifted up and down several times until he was no longer satisfied with being a sex sheath for his lover. He started bouncing with increasing enthusiasm, his breathing was pitchy and hot, panting like a dog as his body flushed with pleasure. Peter watched his cock get swallowed by that smothering, swelling pinkness. He wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow at this rate. 

Peter kept his grip on Sonny and tried to fuck up into Sonny at a more reasonable pace.

Sonny wouldn’t have it; he went faster in defiance, and soon the wet sucking sound filled the air. His slick as splashing over their sheets. His cunt would be bruised tomorrow, and he would no doubt have to be put on desk duty, but it was worth it for those hours of bliss of Peter’s cock inside him. Every time Sonny forced himself on that thickness, he could feel Peter get closer and closer to that fat knot Sonny craved so badly. Peter’s dick was rubbing against his inner walls, balls deep into his cervix. Sonny wanted to be bloated with cum, and it was that very thought that made Sonny’s eyes snap open.

“P-peter, w-we have to s—!”

Sonny moaned as the strong hands that held him tightened their grip. Sonny threw his head back and cried, thoughts escaping him as Peter’s knot formed deep inside him. Peter loved the sight of Sonny’s stretched out pussy, so he never kept still. Sonny’s foray into reality gave Peter the power to take control. He actively fucked into Sonny’s cunt, digging his thumbs into the dimples of his hips to lift him up and force him back down on his cock, knot punched into his womb. The sensation had Sonny wailing in bliss. Sonny couldn’t even think as Peter’s cock fucked into his stomach, where a bulge showed through his thin stomach.

Sonny’s fingers dug into Peter’s chest, hoping to gain some balance. The knot was doing its magic—an omega tended to lose reason when an alpha threatened to spill inside them, especially one as fertile as Sonny. A part of Peter’s lover, run entirely by instinct, was eager for the breeding. Peter knew the condom was ruined for good. Sonny knew it, too. Instead of risking another reality check, Peter worked harder. He moved faster and decided some force was required. Peter smacked the back of Sonny’s ass, causing him to clench around Peter’s cock involuntarily. The feeling was fucking wonderful for Peter, and he knew by Sonny’s moan that the omega was feeling it as well. The more it hurt, the better it felt for omegas during sex. The aftermath would be a bitch but Peter liked taking care of Sonny—especially when he got to see the sight of a black and blue ass, and a red, puffed up pussy. 

Peter struck him a second time, and then a third. Sonny’s jaw dropped as drool poured down the sides of his mouth. He was a sex doll at this point, focused on nothing working his hips faster, rocking and grinding against the massive dick pumping into him.

“Yeah, Sonny. Work for my knot. You want it; you need to earn it. You need to make me feel good if that greedy cunt’s going to get anything tonight.”

Sonny wanted that cum so badly. He milked that knot for more, knowing it was only a matter of time before Peter thrust into the hilt, balls and all, and was stuck straight inside Sonny’s womb. Peter could even see the remainder of the condom stuck inside Sonny, and Peter couldn’t wait to spend a few minutes fishing it out of him with his fingers.

Sonny whimpered, “Peter! The, the con…dom…it bro—ah!” God, Peter could feel his orgasm coming as his knot make its final expansion inside Sonny’s cunt. In one final effort to escape, Sonny started to push himself off, but Peter refused. 

“I love you, Sonny,” Peter grunted into his ear. And it felt good on his tongue, and it was long overdue. Everything to them happened too late. They dated too late. They fucked too late. And Sonny could complain about how they were moving too fast, but Peter knew this was a long time coming. “I love you.”

Sonny’s eyes widened, and all resistance fell. His body tightened around Peter’s cock and knot, and he came with a wail. Slumped against his lover’s chest, Sonny was utterly defenseless to Peter’s movements.

Peter jerked inside him several more times, harsh, staccato sounds made for friction rather than pleasure before he came deep inside. Sonny was wrapped around him, helpless to the consequence that came with Peter pumping so much into him. 

Peter pressed his lips against shoulders and embraced him like a lifeline. “You’re so perfect,” Peter mumbled. “I can’t wait until you’re big and ripe with my child…”

Sonny moaned, resting on the tethering edge of consciousness. Peter pulled away to look at Sonny’s face—he loved how beautiful his omega looked after getting bred, how the cum coursed through his body and made his eyes cloudy and mouth red for a drink. After seeing his utterly cum-drunk expression, Peter pulled him into another kiss.

“I love you,” Peter repeated. He repeated the sentiment over and over again and threw him several well-deserved praises about his goodness. He was too lucky to have Sonny, and he would let the man know it.

“…love you, too.” Sonny gasped out, stunning Peter mid-kiss. Peter stared at Sonny again, and the omega offered him a small, innocent smile as he used what little of his strength to push their lips together. 

Peter and Sonny continued to hold each other until the two of them were lying in bed, planting kisses and caressing each other. Sonny pulled away when the last sanity returned. There was an odd, somewhat nervous look on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Peter asked him. He caressed Sonny’s face and tried to pull him into another kiss. Sonny let him, but when they separated, the nerves remained.

“Um…I can feel you inside me.” He bit his lip. “I think the condom broke.”

Peter paused. He wondered if he should feign surprise before deciding on neutrality. “Are you sure?”

Sonny nodded. “I tried to…” he stopped talking, possibly to keep him from placing the blame on Peter.

Peter loved how considerate his omega was and offered to check. His hand ventured downward, brushing against his clit before pushing into Sonny’s body. His cunt clenched instinctively around the intrusion, causing Peter to chuckle. “I need you to relax, baby.”

Sonny blushed in embarrassment. He tried to keep still as Peter’s fingers investigated his cunt, spreading out the folds and testing out its dexterity by pushing more fingers inside. He liked playing with Sonny’s holes. Sonny’s gasps turned into weak sobs as Peter had a little too much fun “searching.” It was enjoyable; Peter wondered if he should try even harder to get the same experience next time. Finally, after messing around a little more, his fingers were able to get ahold of the ripped rubber and pulled it out of Sonny’s body.

“Got it,” Peter told him with a kiss.

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief as his body went boneless; he was finally able to shake in peace. This would be a matter for tomorrow morning. Peter threw the broken condom away and laid next to Sonny until they both went to sleep.

***

At 3:00 AM, Peter woke up with the sensation that something was utterly, terribly, _wrong_. His blood ran as cold as his bed when he realized Sonny was gone. Peter dashed out from under the covers with the worst-case scenarios running through his mind; he was prepared to call the NYPD, army, and the fucking coast guards when he saw Sonny in the living room fully dressed in an oversized Fordham sweatshirt and loose jeans. Peter dropped the pants and t-shirt draped over his arm to run over to his lover. Sonny laughed a little when he was pulled into a warm embrace and asked where the fire was.

“You weren’t in bed,” Peter muttered. He held onto Sonny tighter.

Sonny winced. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Truthfully, he didn’t—Peter just knew he was gone. “Where are you going?”

Sonny ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “Just the drugstore. I was going to buy the pill before I forgot.”

“No.”

There was a pause. Sonny let go of Peter with a stunned expression. “Excuse me?”

Peter clamped his mouth shut; he didn’t realize he was snarling. The prosecutor took a breath. Sonny didn’t deserve his ferocity, but Peter couldn’t let one moring’s mistake jeopardizes their futures. 

“Sonny, you know your body can’t handle that,” Peter reminded him of his failed birth control attempts. “Remember when you went on the pill? You were throwing up for days. And it was worse after you got off it.” The prosecutor sighed. He hoped he played the next part well. If Sonny thought Peter was involved with the condom ripping, he might revert to his old caution. “At least talk to your doctor. See if she can recommend a good option.”

“It’ll be too late by then,” Sonny murmured. But he did look a little guilty. Whether it was from causing Peter concern or making a mistake in the first place was unclear. “It’s less effective the longer I wait.”

“I’m not going to let you poison your body because I couldn’t keep myself under control,” Peter swore. “This is all my fault.”

Sonny’s eyes widened. “Peter, you didn’t do anything wrong. The condom broke—”

“Yes, but I should have known something was off.” Peter got closer to him. “You felt so good tonight, all wet and around me.” He kissed his neck, and his lips trailed downward until Peter was sucking on his collarbone. “I love you so much.”

Sonny released a moan so soft; it was almost silk. “Do you mean that?” He asked, all breathy and happy. He probably thought Peter said it in the heat of the moment, hooked on hormones and afterglow. 

“I’ve meant it for a long time.” Peter’s hands pulled at the waistband of his pants. The faster Sonny got undressed, the quicker they could go back to bed. “You thought we were going too fast already, so I wanted to wait until you said it first.”

Sonny flushed. He covered his mouth as if to contain his happiness before confessing that he felt the same way. “I love you, too.” Sonny was laughing now. “I really love you, Peter.” 

Peter got back up. He clutched Sonny’s face in his hands and grinned. They kissed again, and again until Peter was leading him back into their bedroom where they say it until they fell asleep. Peter stroked Sonny’s face, kissed his fingers when Sonny moved to do the same. “We’re going to be fine,” Peter promised. He climbed on top of Sonny to kiss every other inch of him. He settled on Sonny’s chest and kissed his stomach. “A little surprise might be just what we need.”

The perfume of Sonny’s pheromones wafted through the air, and Peter swore it was so thick, it was almost like it coated the walls. Sonny was too tired to make love any further, but Peter had the best sleep of his life. Sonny didn’t talk about getting the pill in the morning, and he was in perfect health throughout the week; he did make an appointment with his gynecologist next Thursday, but by then, Peter would make sure another few “accidents” happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before it was announced that Philip Winchester was leaving SVU, I had a lot of stories planned for Starisi (and Barisi for that matter). The beginning scene of this chapter (with Sonny pretending to be a prostitute) was actually supposed to be written in another story, but since it's unlikely I will ever write it, I'm not going to let my imagination go to waste. 
> 
> *Also, Sonny does dye his hair back to brown. It's not mentioned, but I felt like it had to be said. 
> 
> As you can tell, I am falling behind on my schedule for my stories so instead of every two Saturdays, this chapter might be 2-3 days late. The reason for it is very simple; school and work have gotten more intense, and I need to focus more on other aspects of my life. 
> 
> Lastly, I am so thankful to the 4 people out of 30 who have bookmarked this story and made the effort to comment. I know I don't always reply, but I'm grateful. It's a huge pet peeve of mine when people bookmark/subscribe but don't comment, but I can't do anything about it except express my feelings. So there, you go. Please leave your thoughts, positive or negative, and have a great day.


	4. Right Where I Was Before

Hours after they were crowned Prom King and Queen of Curtis High School, Sonny’s parents conceived his oldest sister in a shared hotel suite with six of their best friends. No one was surprised by the bright, blue line four months down the road, having already expected matrimony to come sooner rather than later. Sonny’s father was the captain of the baseball team and was going to work in his family’s steel factory as soon as he graduated. His well-to-do roots and prominent work ethic guaranteed he would be an excellent provider to his wife and children. Because of him, there was always food in the fridge, new clothes every season, and all the dance lessons and camps Sonny and his three sisters could want or attend. Like the other half of a heart, Sonny’s mother was his match. She was the head cheerleader and the first runner-up for Miss Staten Island. When she wasn’t attending PTA meetings or helping out with the church bake sales, she poured all her attention to raising her famously beautiful family. She made sure dinner was always hot when her husband came home and still confirmed her children’s homework was checked and corrected before they ate. In addition to teaching them how to read and write, she taught them real-life lessons, like how to cook or dress or smile in just the right way to get an alpha to do what you want. All of her children were omegas and they were all her spitting image. Like all good mothers, she wanted them to be as fortunate as her. The most important lesson was one she taught by example. Sonny’s mother took careful measures to ensure she never “let herself go” like other omegas. Four pregnancies within twelve years and she still looked like she was competing for a crown. Because Sonny’s parents were perfect, it was expected that he would be as well.

Shortly after the night they confessed their love, Peter insisted on meeting Sonny’s parents. The timing was ideal; Sonny was visiting his parents for the weekend as always, and Peter knew they’d been asking about him. “I don’t want the first time we meet to be me telling them I knocked up their son.” 

Sonny shook his head with a smile. “We don’t even know if I’m pregnant,” Sonny reminded him. He rubbed his stomach with a thoughtful look. Though the omega was still nervous, any distress he initially felt was gone. Peter would go as far as to say he was hopeful now. They took an at-home pregnancy test a few days ago, only to be told by Sonny’s doctor that it was too soon to tell. Their zealousness led the physician to schedule an appointment for her patient in two weeks to find out with absolute certainty.

“Either way, I want to do this right.” Peter kissed Sonny. “It’s bad enough I didn’t ask your father for permission to court you. And I’m sure your old-fashioned, Catholic parents aren’t too happy about you living in sin, either.”

“You’d be surprised,” Sonny teased. He gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips, before swiping Peter’s glasses from his face. Peter chuckled as Sonny placed them in their case. The prosecutor submitted to his partner’s passive request and put his papers away for bed. He turned off the lights and laid down. Sonny shuffled closer until he was resting against Peter’s arms. The omega rubbed circles into his alpha’s chest. Sonny spoke with his fingers, and Peter was fluent in the language of his touch. Tonight, Sonny was begging for attention, but couldn’t afford to go beyond a few slight touches and gentle kisses. Sonny didn’t want to come at his childhood home covered in hickeys and bruises, no matter how much Peter wished to mark his territory.

Peter held back his fingers from Sonny’s body to stroke his hair instead. “I want them to know how much I love you. That I’m the only one who can take care of you.”

Sonny looked up at him with those beautiful blues. He smiled. “They’re going to love you, Peter,” Sonny promised.

And Sonny rarely made a promise he couldn’t keep.

***

Sonny’s father insisted on meeting at the batting cages, hoping to see if Peter’s curveball lived up to its reputation. Sonny couldn’t hide his exasperation at the suggestion, but he wasn’t surprised either. He gave Peter a warning not to be too affronted when the man started talking to his arm rather than his face.

“He’s a total fanatic. All I told him was that you used to play for the Cubs, and he found out your name within the hour.” Sonny shook his head. “He actually found old footage from your past tournaments. It’s insane. You know you played against my school?” 

“Curtis High, right?” Peter remembered it decently. “It was the first time I ever stepped foot on Staten Island.”

“I bet you thought it was going to be your last,” Sonny joked. Peter got one of the rented baseball bats and walked over to the entrance. Sonny’s parents sent them a text saying they were on their way.

Once they were there, Sonny went on to say that his father couldn’t stop talking about his pitching. “Turns out, he remembered you from way back then.”

“Was he impressed?” Peter asked. 

Sonny laughed, “Of course.”

Peter grinned and leaned in. “Were you impressed?”

“Well…” Sonny bit his lip. “You were very attractive.” He wriggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

“Were?”

Sonny laughed. “Are.” He grabbed onto Peter’s biceps before moving up and wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. “You know I go crazy over your arms. If we had met as teenagers, I don’t think I could keep my hands off you.”

“Just when I thought I couldn’t have any more regrets.” Peter kissed him to distract his boyfriend from his growing cock. The thought of fucking Sonny in between his classes or having a sweaty session after practice was driving him insane. And dear God, would Peter have loved to watch Sonny waddle through the hallways with his baby in his belly, letting everyone in the school know he was the slut that opened his legs to the star pitcher of the baseball team. People would have cheered Peter on, and urged him to do it a second time, just to see if Sonny would let him.

“I could feel it, you know,” Sonny giggled against his mouth. He flicked his tongue against Peter’s lips. 

God, his omega was so sweet. Peter entangled his fingers into Sonny’s hair. He only moved his lips away to place them onto Sonny’s neck, sucking on the bare flesh as if he was jealous of the sun rays touching him. The wet tongue made Sonny sigh in relief.

“My parents are almost here,” Sonny mumbled. He could feel his phone vibrating.

Peter continued to suck on his neck. “One more kiss.”

“I thought you wanted to make a good impression,” Sonny reminded as he tugged on Peter’s shirt.

“I do,” Peter told him half-heartedly as he planted another kiss on his neck and moved up to do the same on Sonny’s lips. Truth be told, Peter wasn’t worried. He wouldn’t have suggested they meet unless he knew he could charm them over to his side. On paper, Peter Stone was perfect. Masculinity dripped from his muscles, while his skills have accumulated an unrivaled reputation amongst the legal community. When he was a teenager, dozens of fathers try to push their omegas onto him after watching him play, hoping their prince or princess could score them a pro for an in-law. Even in Chicago, he couldn’t count the number of offers he received after getting his promotion to deputy bureau chief. Everything he worked so hard for would be worth it if today went well.

Peter stopped kissing his omega to get a good look at the beauty in front of him. From afar, his eagle eyes could catch a pair of upcoming figures with a striking resemblance to Sonny. He smiled because, by the end of today, he would make sure Sonny’s father would be begging Peter to put a baby in his son.

***

“…like it was yesterday! Sixteen strikeouts in a single game! I thought the coach was going to cry!” Dominick Carisi Sr. recalled as he settled onto his couch. The four of them returned home from the batting cages, with a car ride spent listening to Sonny’s father rave on about Peter’s arm. “The batter never stood a chance.”

“It was a good game,” Peter disagreed.

Sonny’s father shook his head. “No, you had a good game. For weeks, everyone was talking about the Manhattan kid that was bound to go pro. We were about to make bets on whether you were going to play for the Mets or the Yankees.” He chuckled. “Fuck, never thought you’d betrayed us for the Cubs.”

Sonny rolled his eyes as he came back to the room with a bottle of coke. “Get off him, dad.” His mother followed with two beer bottles and opened them up for her husband and Peter. “Here you go, sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” Peter took his sip as Sonny gave him a little smile. 

“Hey, everyone makes mistakes.” Dominick lifted his hand in defeat. He winked at Peter. “I’ll forgive him as soon as he gives me a grandson for the Yankees.”

“Jesus, dad!” Sonny scolded. He sent Peter an apologetic look, only to be dismissed when Peter promised he was working on it. “I think I’m finally wearing this body down.”

“Peter!” Sonny’s face was burning. His mother and father appreciated the answer, each bursting out with laughter at their son’s embarrassment. His father took a swig of his beer.

“So, Stone, huh? That’s what? Irish?”

Peter nodded. “On my father’s side. My mother was English, Dutch, German, a little bit of everything.”

“Catholic?”

Peter nodded; he wasn’t practicing, but his father went to mass every Sunday.

“And you’re a lawyer, too?” Sonny’s mother asked, intrigued. “How does a baseball player end up in law school?”

“I tore my UCL during a game,” Peter told them. “The doctors told me that I could still finish up the season, but my shots of hitting the major leagues were gone. Since I was still in undergrad when it happened, I took a semester off to figure things out.” 

“And you chose law?”

“My father was a lawyer.” Peter clarified. “I saw him in the courtroom for the first time in years, and it really made an impact. I finally saw the difference I could make outside of a ballpark." He smiled to himself. "I applied for my LSATs the next day.”

“And now, you’re a successful prosecutor,” Sonny’s mother noted as she stroked his arm, an act displayed as comfort but was used to assess whether his physical form was as fit as he looked. She quickly moved to sit by her husband, as if the touch never happened. “I heard from Sonny you’re getting a promotion soon?”

“Mom, please.” Sonny’s mother sent him a sharp glare, which smoothed out when she turned back to Peter. The prosecutor was fascinated by the shift—Sonny learned how to interrogate from his mother, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she were the source of his reading ability.

“It hasn’t been decided yet,” Peter clarified. “The deputy chief prosecutor is retiring next year, and I applied. It’s pretty much the same position I held in Chicago,” Peter told them. “I wasn’t going to try out since I just transferred, but Sonny said I shouldn’t miss the opportunity.” Peter brought Sonny’s hand to his lips and kissed the top of Sonny’s ring finger. He knew Sonny’s mother would home in on the gesture, making her conclusions about Peter’s intentions. She’d be right about them all. He let their hands drop onto the couch, but instead of letting go, Peter kept their fingers entangled. “He always knows what’s best for me.” 

“Yeah, he gets that from his mother,” Sonny’s father agreed. The Senior Dominick threw his arm over his wife’s shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek, and despite the demure smile on her lips, both Peter and Sonny could tell she was more satisfied than shy. “Alpha to alpha, if you think Sonny’s a looker now, imagine him heavy with your child. When his mother was pregnant, it was like fucking her in heat for nine months. She looked so good; I started trying for twins.” The Carisi patriarch finished up his beer while Sonny choked on his soda. He handed the empty bottle to his wife. Unlike her son, she didn’t so much as flinch at the compliment and got up to get him another. “When Sonny was a kid, all he would do is play house with any neighborhood boy he could sucker into with that pretty face of his. I hope you like kids because, after the first one, you’ll be trying for a second and a third.” Sonny’s mother returned, and when she moved to hand him a new, opened bottle, he grabbed her ass in plain view.

“Dad!” The look on Sonny’s face was horrified. In contrast, his mother giggled, not at all perturbed.

“Look at this, tight as it was when she was sixteen. That’s the thing with Italian omegas. They’re all like wine; better with age, and fuller with yeast.” He gave her a smack.

“Jesus Christ, you’re so embarrassing,” Sonny muttered. He sunk his head into Peter’s shoulder to cover his face.

Dominick Sr. busted out laughing. “Hey, I’m just telling the man what he wants to hear.” Despite his resemblance to his mother, Sonny smiled like his father. The man was beaming at Peter, and his next words were filled with a familiar warmth. “Sonny’s an angel. Bella is our youngest, but he has always been our baby. Even now, I still can’t believe he brought home a real alpha to meet me.” 

Sonny opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his mother.

“What we’re trying to say is that we’re happy you and Sonny found each other. In this day and age, it’s rare to find an alpha of your character, and we couldn’t be happier you’re here.” she cooed. “All that’s left for you is to settle down with a family of your own. Good thing you choose, Sonny,” she added, “He’s never been mated, so his womb is fresh and eager for you. You’ll be the first to use him. Unlike other omegas, you won’t be getting damaged goods.” 

Sonny almost knocked over his soda. Some of the liquid spilled onto his jeans. He tried to pat it down, only to be dismissed by his mother. “Leave it in the wash. I’ll do the laundry later.”

“I can do my laundry,” Sonny protested. “Just give me a second.” He was uncomfortable, and his parents were either ignorant of the fact or didn’t care. Sonny was raised to be a good omega, and good omegas didn’t speak out of turn. They let their alphas talk for them.

“It’s the other way around,” Peter told them. “When I first met Sonny, I was a train wreck. I don’t think I’ll ever deserve him, but I can’t imagine my life without him.” Peter’s words alleviated the burning on Sonny’s skin like aloe salve. Sonny stopped trying to clean a stain that wasn’t there.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” She turned to her only son. “Sonny, how about the two of you clean up, and you can help me with dinner? I’m sure your father has some old clothes that would fit Peter.”

“Sonny prepared a change of clothes for us.” 

“Even better.” She gently stroked Sonny’s cheek, forcing him to look up at her. “And Sonny? Why don’t you give Peter a tour of your bedroom? Work up a little appetite.”

***

Years ago, maybe as late as their teenage years, the act of allowing an alpha into their child’s bedroom was the equivalent of facilitating a mating contract. If they were dealing with a particularly trustworthy buyer, or perhaps desperate enough for a higher deposit, parents would sometimes let a potential mate ‘test out the goods.’ Smarter ones would stand by to watch, making sure nothing too invasive occurred, while the ones blinded by the dollar bills, would be swayed to wait outside while the feast began. Peter had yet to deal with this particular case, but Sonny had two experiences, and the horror haunted him to this day. 

Sonny’s parents were traditionalists, but they weren’t _archaic_. They weren’t selling their son so much as they were expressing their approval. Sonny’s parents loved Peter, and they were going to show how much they liked him by letting Peter fuck their son in the shower while they waited in the living room.

“I’ve never brought an alpha in here before,” Sonny breathed out as he hastily stripped Peter of his pants. As soon as they got into his bedroom, Sonny had already pulled his shirt off and dragged him to the bathroom. “I was so scared something would happen, I never asked anyone over.” Because Sonny was a good boy, and good boys didn’t let strange alphas between their thighs before they were married. Good thing he grew out of that rhetoric, or else Peter wouldn’t be here now. The two of them stumbled into the shower.

“I can’t believe they’re letting me do this,” Peter grunted. He pushed Sonny’s naked body against the shower tiles. His lover didn’t complain. His arms and legs were wrapped around Peter’s body, while his heels dug into his alpha’s ass.

“You’re so precious; I can’t believe I get to fuck you in your childhood. But it doesn’t matter, does it? You’re mine. I can do whatever I want with you, and no one can stop me. I can go downstairs with your cunt in my lap, and they can’t do anything about it.”

Sonny wasn’t protesting like usual. God, how could he, with his parents, practically pushing Peter’s cock inside him? Peter struggled to turn on the shower as he balanced the body he was holding. Sonny moaned when the water fell upon him.

“Peter, please…” 

Peter chuckled. He wasn’t in the mood for foreplay either, not when his omega’s fertility was spilling out of his hands, and his parents were even more eager to see him mated. He wondered if Sonny’s mother was going to thank him for the gesture, and the thought got him harder. "Thank you for fucking my son. I'm sure he'll be swelling up soon." God, it would feel even better if Sonny was the one begging. "Thank you for your cum," he imagined Sonny telling him, so grateful to be filled up and bred. Peter never told Benson or any of the detectives—least of all because it would have him completely removed from SVU cases— but he loved listening to a perp objectify Sonny by calling him Peter’s property. He made sure anyone who saw Sonny knew he was off-limits, be it a thorough scenting or vivid love marks. They even played it up a few times, with Peter pretending to sympathize with the defendant, talking about how his omega did whatever he wanted because he was a sweet thing who knew his purpose. Those alphas were the easiest to fool. Benson always praised for his acting ability, but it wasn’t an act.

Peter pushed in steadily; he relished the feel of Sonny’s heat wrapped around him but didn’t bother to let Sonny adjust. He liked these rushed encounters, knowing full well, Sonny would end up limping down the stairs with Peter’s scent all over him. They were completely wet, making the squelches and slickness sound louder than ever. The hot water was clouding up their vision, and Peter shoved himself to the hilt so he could feel every fold and bump of that fantastic pussy.

“Oh, God, you feel so good. So good,” Sonny whimpered into his shoulder. Peter began a staccato rhythm filled with deep, forceful thrusts. Peter was going to give Sonny precisely what he needed; he was going to get pumped full of cock and cum, and when he walked out to greet his parents again, it’d be with an open cunt filled with Peter’s babymakers.

Peter sighed in pleasure at the image, “I’m going to cum,” Peter warned. The alpha had never gotten aroused so fast, but he knew it had something to do with Sonny’s submission. His lover was shaking with arousal. Whether his instinct or his upbringing, Sonny’s body knew its purpose was to satisfy Peter.

“Ah!” Drool mixed with the bathwater as it dribbled from Sonny’s mouth. The onset from the shower head couldn’t drown out any of the noises if someone were to enter his bedroom. “Are you…” Sonny gasped as another thrust shook his thoughts into shambles. “Are you go…going to pull out?”

Peter continued to fuck into his womb. He didn’t answer Sonny’s question, and he was surprised when there wasn’t a repeat. They only went bareback when Peter was using Sonny’s ass, and the last time Peter used the pull-out method with his cunt, Sonny almost had a panic attack thinking about the consequences—never mind he wasn’t even ovulating then.

Sonny tightened his thighs against Peter’s waist. He dug his head into Peter’s shoulder, revealing the mating so close to Peter’s mouth he could taste it. Sonny’s helpless whimpers of protest were silenced by the filthiness of large cock pumping in and out of Sonny’s slicked hole. His balls were slapping against the fold of Sonny’s cunt and letting him bruise him from the inside.

Peter’s knot started to swell. Peter willed it down and focused on coming without it. He knew how to get off without a knot, and while he preferred the feel of Sonny’s hole caught on his bulge, he wanted to be smart about his next move. Peter sped up his thrusts until he could feel the head of his cock repeatedly hit the innermost part of Sonny’s body. The omega threw his head back. Peter leaned into Sonny’s ear and told him, “I’m finishing up. Do you mind?”

Sonny tightened around him in response. Throughout Sonny’s whole life, older alphas and omegas have been preaching about making sure he was pure and how alphas couldn’t help themselves with someone so pretty in front of them. Be careful, be sweet, but most of all, be good because good omegas were the one's alphas, like Peter, married. Peter made him feel so good and guiltless about enjoying sex because Peter was the one calling the shots. He wasn't spreading his legs because he wanted to; he did so because Peter wanted it and Sonny wanted to make Peter happy. Sonny could be the sweet little omega everyone fussed over, and get dicked on a daily basis.

Finally, Peter shoved his cock in deep and kept it there until he could feel the orgasm coursing through his veins. Sonny was tighter than ever and was milking him as his first load shot out of him. Peter choose that moment to slam their mouths together, distracting Sonny from the first couple of pumps Peter was pushing into his body. Before he was complete, however, he grabbed Sonny’s hips and lifted him off his cock so that he could pull out completely. He then shot the rest of his load onto Sonny’s chest. Sonny came from the suddenness of Peter’s retraction. That, coupled with the prior sensation of being fucked to the hilt, had him almost fainting against the bath.

Peter steadied him against the wall. “You okay, baby?” He kissed Sonny’s neck, making sure to give him peck or two to his mating gland, which was pulsing from his sensitivity.

Sonny couldn’t speak. Peter kissed him for a few more moments he grabbed Sonny by the neck to kiss his mouth. Sonny melted against him.

When they parted, Peter’s hand was still on his throat. “That was so good.” He held him still to kiss him again.

Sonny whimpered when they pulled apart. “You…didn't come inside me?” 

Peter smiled. He helped Sonny to his feet and grabbed the showerhead. Then, he moved to wash Sonny’s stomach before pressing the spray against his cunt. Sonny closed his eyes and moaned. “Peter…”

Peter turned off the water. Only he knew his cum was still deep inside Sonny. “You’ve been freaked out the last couple of days. I figured I give you one less thing to worry about.” Peter grinned. “Believe it or not, I can control myself.”

Sonny gave him an exasperated look, before pulling Peter into another kiss. “You’re wonderful, Peter,” Sonny told him, a sigh accompanying his statement. “I’m sorry about my parents.”

“Don’t be,” Peter told him. “I’m glad they like me.”

“That’s an understatement,” Sonny scoffed. “I hate it when they say those things. I’m a grown man, and they still treat me like a child.”

Their conversation was hardly child-friendly, Peter thought. Instead, he told Sonny the behavior was typical. “You’re always going to be their baby, no matter what they do.” Peter’s hand moved to grip Sonny’s throat again, and he used his middle finger to press against the gland. The action placated Sonny, who slumped against the wall. The omega closed his eyes as Peter’s free hand moved south of his waist. He gasped when Peter started to rub his clit. “Good thing you won’t be their little boy after I give you a baby.”

Sonny tensed around his finger. Peter licked his lips at the sensation. Sonny tried to get away, but Peter refused to let him go.

"Peter?"

“It’s bound to happen sooner or later,” Peter explained as he started his teasing ministrations. “Even if you turn up negative on your doctor’s visit, we’ll have other accidents,” Peter promised. “Next time, I won’t be able to control myself if you want it as badly as you do now.”

Sonny was taken back. “What? What are you saying? I..." 

“I don’t blame you,” Peter interrupted. “Because you’re not even aware of it yourself. But when you didn’t ask me to pull out, I knew exactly what was going on.” Peter chuckled. “I bet you still think you brought me here because I asked, and not because you wanted to hear your parents’ approval over who’s going to be knocking up their son.”

When it came to an argument, Peter first tried to figure out how to set the mood. He had read a million juries the same way; sometimes, they wanted a prosecutor that was patriotic; other times, they preferred a sympathetic shoulder to cry on, and on occasion, they liked someone cruel.

“I don’t…” Sonny couldn’t finish his sentence. He tried to look away.

“Hey, _hey_,” Peter scolded as he brought his face up. God, those blues were tearing up. He was so fucking when he cried. “It’s okay, Sonny. I’m not going to be scared off; I know that’s why you’ve waited so long for me to meet them. You didn’t want to lose me.” It was the only reason Peter could come up with; he refused to entertain any other possibility of Sonny’s reluctance. Peter needed this day’s delay to be rooted in fear, and no uncertainty of the life they would inevitably lead together. “And you aren’t. Nothing can make me leave you, and I’m going to make you so happy, you won’t ever want to leave either.”

Peter let him go, only to kiss him before he could think straight. He placed both his hands onto Sonny’s hips. Sonny didn’t try to run, and after a few more kisses, he began to submit completely to Peter. With his lover complacent, Peter told his omega that another round was in order. “I’ll pull out like before,” Peter promised. “Your parents won’t mind.” The Carisi’s would be happy to know how dedicated Peter was to practice babymaking with Sonny. 

***

When they got back into the living room, they were met by Sonny’s mother. “Oh, good, you’re finished. Bella and Gina are running late, so we have a lot of work cut out for us.” She quickly dragged her son into the kitchen. “The lasagna is already in the oven, but we could use a hand on the tiramisu.” She paused and turned to Peter. “Sonny is a wonderful cook. Has he been feeding you?”

“Of course,” Peter answered with a smile. “Best meals I’ve eaten in my life.”

“I did teach him myself,” she told him proudly.

“Is there anything I could do to help?”

“Oh, God no.” She cited that alphas shouldn’t interfere with housework. “You just relax and have a drink in the living room. This is omegas’ work.” Sonny rolled her eyes but kissed Peter goodbye as the alpha was delegated to the couch. Hoping to make a good impression, he followed them into the kitchen after catching sight of an empty dinner table. There, he overheard their conversation.

“…I’m so proud of you, Sonny. Peter is a real catch and the way he looks at you? He’s absolutely smitten.” She shook her head and gave him a sly look. “Not to mention how satisfied he looked when he left your bedroom. I love it when an alpha smiles at me like that.” 

Sonny almost dropped the eggs. “Mom!”

His mother laughed. “Oh, don’t be so shy. It’s a good thing. If you give him what he wants, he won’t look for it anywhere else.” She added some seasonings to her soup. “And you should be careful about that, Sonny. You know a man like that can easily get someone half your age.”

“Good thing I can arrest him if that happens.” 

His mother swatted him for his sass. Sonny grinned at her displeased noise. When he was in the middle of mixing, his mother reached out to grab his face and squeezed. “Oh dear, I can already see the wrinkles forming.”

Sonny’s smile dropped. Her grip tightened.

“You don’t have a lot of time, Sonny. When I was your age, I already had Bella. Good genetics won’t clean a damn thing if your womb is covered in cobwebs.” Then, Sonny’s mother let go of his face with a smile. “Hopefully, that won’t be a problem for much longer.”

The implication struck a nerve; Sonny dropped his mixing spoon and stared at her. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Sonny’s mother turned to their cabinet. “Do you think Peter would appreciate a dessert wine, or another beer before dinner?”

“We only got together a few months ago.”

“You know what? I’m partial to a little sweetener myself. Dessert wine it is.”

She grabbed a bottle opener and popped it opened.

“Mom.”

“Here, let me get you a glass.” She found the appropriate cup and poured him a generous amount.

When she handed it to him, he made a gesture of refusal. “I’m not thirsty.”

“It’s your favorite,” she said, with overt honey that disguised the taste of her poison. “Have some.”

Sonny narrowed his eyes. “I’m not—”

“Are you pregnant?”

Peter swore he froze at the same time Sonny did. “What?”

“I noticed you didn’t drink a beer with the rest of us,” his mother told him, “And I might not be a detective, but I know you didn’t just introduce us to Peter for no reason.” She reached out to touch his stomach. "Should we be expecting some good news tonight?" 

Sonny opened his mouth, and out came a stutter of unmatched vowels and consonance. His mother waited until he could collect himself, and when he did, he swallowed. “I, I don’t know if I am.”

His mother raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean, I don’t,” Sonny confessed. “Our condom broke. I have an appointment next week to be sure, but we’ve made other mistakes and…”

“Sonny,” His mother soothed. “A baby is never a mistake; we’re omegas; our whole purpose is to be bred. This is going to be so good for you. Is Peter happy about this?” His mother laughed, joyous as a seer on the stock market. “What am I saying? Of course, he is. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had something to do—"

Peter’s eyes widened as her sentence progressed. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer; There was no turning back once the hindsight came, so he was compelled to interfere. He walked over to his lover to kiss him.

Sonny was startled but eventually kissed back.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Peter apologized. He laughed while Sonny smiled and turned to the Carisi matriarch.

Sonny’s mother smiled at him, a sly glint in her eye. “Can I help you, Peter?”

“Yes, actually,” Peter smiled back. “I saw the dining room table was empty and was wondering if I could set it.” He wrapped his arm around Sonny’s waist. “Can’t have you beauties doing all the work.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” The woman laughed. “The China cabinet is behind you.” She then handed him the glass of dessert wine from before and asked him to give it to her husband before he got started. “If you tell him how thankful I am, you might even be able to get him to help.”

Peter took the glass and agreed. He gave Sonny another kiss before he went out and waited a moment or two to make sure the conversation deviated from where it started when he came. Fortunately, Sonny’s mother changed the topic to the actual food. He frowned, wondering if it was a curse or a blessing to have such an insightful creature as an in-law.

***

After Peter handed Sonny’s father the drink, the man thanked him. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“I was going to set the table for dinner,” Peter answered. “I feel bad making them do all the work.”

Sonny’s father nodded and got up. “I’ll help you.”

“That’s all right,” Peter told him.

“No, I insist. It’ll give us a chance to talk before my daughters get here.” He patted Peter’s arm on the way to the other room. After they said hello to their respective partners in the kitchen, the two of them brought the plates to the other room. “Have you met any of them, yet?”

Peter nodded. “All of them.” Theresa and Gina were green with envy when Sonny revealed their relationship, though Bella was far more ambivalent towards their romance. He knew that matter would eventually rear its ugly head. 

Dominick Sr. finished his first plate. “You must think I’m old fashioned. Or that I think all omegas should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. I don't,” he said as he put the first plate down. “Honest."

“I didn’t think you were,” Peter told him.

“I love my son,” he told Peter. “I kept a tight leash on him growing up, maybe too tight. He was a good kid, so pretty he could get away with anything, so I was a little harder on him than his sisters. I didn’t want him to end up like other omegas, mating with the first loser who managed to knock them up. Or worst. You know the story.” He shook his head, obviously recalling someone personal. Peter wondered if he was referring to Bella or Teresa, or even the victims involved in Sonny’s job. “I guess it made him want to try harder to be free. Before I knew it, he was applying to the police academy, and I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop him.” He sighed. “Fuck, I still get the sweats when I call him, and he doesn’t answer right away.” The senior sighed and looked at Peter like he shined. “When I heard you made him quit going undercover, I was finally able to sleep easy at night, knowing he was in your hands.”

“Thank you, sir.”Peter decided now was as good as time as any to launch into the stage of his plan. “Can I be honest with you?”

Sonny’s father looked up.

“I would marry Sonny tomorrow if he’d let me.” Peter took a seat next to him. “The problem is he won’t. He thinks we’re moving too fast, and I don’t know how to convince him otherwise. I hoped moving in together would help us get closer, and it did, but I just…” Peter released a desperate laugh, and he was surprised by how genuine it sounded. “I just don’t want to wait any longer. I want to marry him. I want him to have my kids. I want…” I want to hold him down and lock him away, Peter thought. I want him from myself and only myself. I want to cut him off from you, or anyone else who he could love more than me. I want him to need me like he needs air. “I want to have a life with him.”

Dominick Carisi Sr. looked at him. After a few more minutes of staring, he grinned and told Peter that was all he needed to hear. “You’re a good man, Peter. Let’s see if we can’t wear down together.” He patted the younger man on the shoulders. “We’ll have you booking a church in no time.”

Peter smiled in relief. They continued setting the table and talked in front of the TV about the upcoming Carisi reunion, where his baseball skills would be much appreciated. "I can't wait until I bring you on the field. I think I still have his mama's old cheerleading uniform. Maybe tell him to give you a little cheer for motivation."

The thought of fucking Sonny in a Cub's skirt did wicked things to him, and Sonny's father laughed when he noticed. 

When dinner began, and all the guests arrived, there was an attack on all fronts. Sonny was getting belittled by his mother, only to be comforted by Peter’s compliments. Meanwhile, Peter’s caring was furthered emphasized by his father’s praise of the younger man. His sisters, on occasion, attempted to downplay Peter or outright insult him for his outdated behavior, which ended attacking Sonny regardless of intent. “Stop letting him speak for you.” “Why is he making decisions on your behalf?” Sonny defended him each time. The onslaught of suggestions and demands eventually led Sonny to retreat both physically and emotionally to the protection offered by Peter’s body. Sonny moved his chair close enough that their thighs were touching and kept his head on Peter’s shoulder the entire time. Right now, it sounded like everyone had an ulterior motive, but it all chased Sonny further into Peter’s arms—because Peter loved him and just wanted to make him happy.

“It’s okay,” Peter told him. “I love you,” he added when his mother went to get dessert and demanded her daughters' help. Sonny stayed, surrounded by alphas. As they waited for his tiramisu, Peter slipped his hand into Sonny’s pants. He jumped but was unable to make a sound as the others watched.

“Peter,” Sonny whispered while his father finished up the rest of his plate.

Peter added a finger inside his cunt. He didn’t wait long to put in one more and added a third out of zealousness. Sonny bit his tongue so hard it bled. Before he could protest, or draw attention to them, Peter leaned in his ear and whispered about how perfect he was, and that no one else would compare. Peter heard him release a sound a breath under whisper, before leaning into the chair and spreading his legs a little further.

Then, in a move, not even Peter could predict, Sonny took his invading hand and pushed further inside. Peter almost choked. Sonny sent him a sly, almost daring look as he allowed himself to sink into the debauchery.

Dessert came in, with Sonny’s mother preparing everyone slices. “Eat up! Sonny makes the best tiramisu, so we always make enough for seconds and thirds.”

Peter tried to hold back as Sonny’s cunt clenched his fingers. “I know,” he told her. “I fall more in love with him after each taste.” Peter took his plate and grabbed Sonny’s as well. He laid it in front of his partner. Sonny reached over to his fork; he took a piece of the slice and pressed it into Peter’s mouth. Peter licked his lips, and as he shoved a fourth finger in deep, he made sure to moan as loud as he could to deafen out the sounds of a filled-up cunt being used.

“Delicious,” Peter told him as he licked the fork clean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back to Down at the Comfort Inn. I was surprised by how long this chapter ended up being, but I don't regret it. It definitely needed to be fleshed out to get to the quality I wanted it to be. For reference, this chapter was incredibly hard to write. I thought it was only going to take 2-3 days and it ended up taking 6. I don't know if it was because I took a few days off writing or if I was just in a weird perfectionist mood. I'm happy with how it turned out, but it took a lot to make that happened. Either way, I hope you like it. These chapters are definitely more character-driven than my other chapters. Fortunately, we will be getting back to the more smutty chapters next time. 
> 
> Please comment. Hate it, or love it, I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts, especially since this chapter revealed a more manipulative Peter than the other chapters. He officially has no guilt over what he's doing to Sonny, and I kind of love it.


	5. You're Mine and I Like It

Sonny was easy.

Not in a whorish, shameless way; but in a way that made him easy to love. He still swooned over candlelight dinners and movie nights; he smiled just because Peter came home instead of getting drinks after work, and he loved getting a message on his phone telling him he was loved. He was a romantic, and yet everything about him screamed he was aching for a good dicking. When he got cock, it was like returning a fish to water. Sonny's mouth was always hot and warm and eager. His holes constantly wet. He was so embarassed by his body, that he almost never asked for sex, preferring Peter to take the lead and _take _whatever he wanted. Sonny couldn’t do seduction; he was too sincere. He bloomed at the age of seventeen—in the same year as Bella, his _younger_ sister—and had so little experience dealing with alphas that his father thought him better off staying away from them altogether. His mother tried to teach him some charms, but almost all the lessons fell flat. With Peter, Sonny believed none of those stupid lessons mattered anyways. Sonny liked making Peter feel good about himself, because it made Peter happy, and if his alpha was happy, then Sonny was happy, too.

The first event, Peter and Sonny attended as a couple was a fundraising gala for the district attorney’s office. People knew they were together; the disclosure forms took care of the formality, and Peter made sure Sonny never left his office without being scented. Peter would not go as far as to say he preferred a public declaration to the sex-soaked and satisfied expression Sonny had when he left the courthouse, but he did believe a display was in order. Sonny agreed because his omega loved being shown off. Peter made sure he got all the attention he deserved in their dating life, too. He liked keeping tabs on his boyfriend. Peter wasn’t satisfied unless they were together, and when they weren’t, he made sure to check his phone for Sonny’s location. Once, Sonny made the mistake of telling Amanda about the tracking system. She flipped out, calling Peter’s attentiveness “disturbing." “It’s wrong, Sonny.” Peter spent a good amount of time reminding Sonny of the dangers of his profession, and how he needed any form of security he could get. “If a GPS is what I need to sleep at night, I don’t think that’s too much to ask for.” Peter remembered the guilt on Sonny’s face when he said it, and though he hated any distress on his omega, he was happy when the man relented. Sonny didn’t bring it up again at work, and when Amanda asked, he shut the conversation down at once. "He loves me, Amanda. There's nothing wrong with wanting to know I'm safe." 

Peter never told Sonny that sometimes he followed him to make sure he was where he claimed. He didn't think that would go over too well. Sonny liked protective, but he might not feel the same about Peter's possessive nature. 

Other than that, Sonny liked a lot of things about Peter. He liked that he had to wait to get out of a car or be seated because Peter insisted on opening his doors and pulling out his chairs. He liked that Peter bought him a new suit before the gala, and flowers and suggested they get some dessert on the way back. Peter got all sorts of gifts for Sonny regularly, but they were mostly flowers or chocolates, and sometimes, he bought his vases in bulk because of it.

If that didn't make him the sweetest alpha in the world, Sonny got to hear the sweet sound of being introduced as Peter's “omega.” It was usually prefaced by “beautiful” and “gorgeous” and sometimes, “brilliant," but always praise. Peter talked about politics and law with leisure, but also mentioned how the ties he wore was picked out by Sonny because Sonny hated his collection with a passion. He liked bragging about Sonny’s accomplishments, be it the big, high-profiled arrests or how Peter doesn't know how he could survive without Sonny's hand in the kitchen. 

Subconsciously, Sonny felt like the words added to his value. 

That was a bad habit of Sonny’s—tying his worth to other people’s opinions. Sonny sometimes felt like he owned it to Peter to spread his thighs wide for him. Sure, they were in a public restroom where anyone could enter, but Peter had been so good tonight. And it wasn’t an easy negotiation—Sonny still pleaded with him to wait until the end of the night, but Peter insisted that he needed to fuck him _now_. And though Sonny liked it slow and tender, he couldn’t deny Peter the right to pin him on his knees and push him down on the toilet. Sonny got pounded fast and hard. They soon gained a crowd outside, because the sounds Sonny made were loud enough to attract an audience. Sonny couldn’t hear them come in; their entrance muted by his own moans as the insides wrapped and rubbed around Peter’s cock. 

When they were finished, Sonny was ushered to the sink to clean up, panting and powerless. His eyes widened when he saw the other men, and for a second, he was scared, until the alphas took a look at Peter, and knew a fight would be pointless. A bunch of malnourished, ivy league DAs and scrawny businessmen didn’t stand a chance against an ex pro-athlete with biceps as large as their face. To Sonny’s humiliation, Peter didn’t leave it at that. He tied up the condom they used and tossed it in the bin to confirm what had been inside Sonny. The condom was almost filled to the brim, and it was magnum-sized, too. Even through the rubber, Peter’s smell was potent as the sweat on Sonny’s body. Peter grinned, and led Sonny out with his hand on the back of his omega's neck.

Even without the gossip growing in the crowds, their tryst was revealed through Sonny’s limp. When the other guests saw his fucked-out body, their adoring gazes became leers, and their praises were practically _pornographic_. At some point, they stopped acknowledging Sonny altogether. He wasn’t a person anymore; he was an object; _an_ _omega_. Moreover, he was Peter’s omega, and that made him Peter’s property. If they said anything offensive, it was offensive to Peter, _not_Sonny.

But Peter wasn’t angry. He was offended, yes, but he was elated as well. Every word they were saying reinforced a belief that had been beaten into Sonny’s head since he was a child. Peter could see his omega turning red as they objectified him. They “playfully” called him names like “Peter’s sex kitten” and joked about how he was a hole that could walk. Peter knew Sonny couldn’t defend himself, because these strangers represented the same old men from his church who would glance at his ass when his father wasn’t looking and said it was Sonny’s fault when someone couldn’t keep their hands off him. “No one could resist such a pretty face,” they said casually before squeezing his shoulders and licking their lips as they imagined their cum on his lashes. They were the same men Sonny’s mother would warn him not to be alone with, right before she told him not to be rude when they glance down his shirt to peek at his budding tits. 

People like to pretend that the world had changed, but it hadn’t. Peter was aware that someone like Sonny, who’d been raised to believe this sort of behavior was not only normal, but _acceptable_, couldn’t find the words to escape. No badge, gun, or higher education would override twenty plus years of brainwashing. Peter, being as fucked up as he was, was grateful.

Peter threatened the men as much as legally allowed, and then some to guarantee they would cower in their presence. He wanted Sonny to see how weak they were, and how good Peter was at protecting him. He followed this move by dragging Sonny out of the room, pulling at his wrist like he would a leash. Sonny never left his side that night, and when they got to the apartment, Peter threw him on the ground and slapped his ass into the air. Sonny spread his legs without being told. Peter loved it when he was eager. The alpha pushed his fingers inside to get a taste, only for them to get sucked inside completely. Peter pulled out with great resistance, with a string of honey connecting them together. Sonny was always so sweet down there, and Peter could spend hours eating him out. Instead, he pulled out a condom. Peter ended that night by coming on Sonny’s back, letting the white streaks stain his unmarked flesh. Sonny healed easily. No matter how many marks Peter gave him, they always went away within the week.

That would change, Peter thought, once the right mark was made.

The alpha used the last of his strength to carry Sonny to bed. He crawled under the sheets with him and sat on the other side to admire the pulsing mating gland on Sonny’s neck. It was untouched. Sonny assured him of this fact the last time Peter’s eyes fell upon it. Sonny was saving his first bite for marriage. Most traditional omegas, especially the ones that they couldn’t keep their legs closed before the big day, did the same. Peter has dated a few of those omegas before Sonny, and he always respected their wishes.

Peter knew that wouldn’t be the case with Sonny.

***

Sonny spent the day before his doctor’s appointment in the kitchen. He was nervous; stress baking enough to put half the pastry chefs in New York out of business. Peter didn’t mind; he could think of worse things than coming home to the smell of fresh bread, and there was something incredibly satisfying about seeing Sonny in an apron. When the smell of spice and omega sweat hit him, he became hard as rock. He pushed Sonny against the counter for his welcome back kiss, and without invitation, slipped his hands down Sonny’s pants.

Peter laughed at what he found, or rather, _didn’t_ find. “No panties today?” His middle finger massaged Sonny’s pussy, stroking the folds until he could hear it purr. Sonny responded by dropping his spoon and sliding his body over the counter. His reactions never ceased to amaze Peter. Months ago, Sonny could still expect not to get fucked on a weekend; now, he was pushing his ass in the air as soon as Peter got home.

“I heard the good news,” Sonny murmured. He moaned when the tips of Peter’s fingers started to tease his clit. “Congratulations…” 

Peter chuckled. His free hand was used to unbuckle his belt. “I got lucky.” The main suspect from his murder case agreed to a plea deal after Peter convinced him of a nonexistent eyewitness. It was a risky move, but one that earned him the appreciation of the district attorney and everyone in his office. He’d been riding on the victory high since lunch. Truthfully, Peter hoped to celebrate earlier, but Sonny wanted to take a half-day for his appointment tomorrow and worked through his break so he wouldn’t fall behind on his paperwork. Peter understood the reasoning, but he wasn’t happy about having his reward delayed.

The alpha removed his hand from Sonny’s pants, earning a whine from his omega. He chuckled at his eagerness. He guaranteed it wasn’t the end of their night when he placed his hands the waistband of Sonny’s pants and pulled them down. Once he was able to look at that perfect, tight ass with his lips peeking through, Peter sighed in wonder.

“You’re so beautiful.” Peter got on his knees and kissed his thighs before his hot breath could be felt on his pucker. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.” Peter massaged Sonny’s cheeks, admiring how the fleshy bottom spilled out of his hands. Every time he lifted them up and let go, ripples would spread through the flesh. Sonny’s ass was perfect. Toned from all the physical activity he did, but still had a generous amount of fat from his Italian genes and diet. Peter could spend hours eating him out.

God, that was an idea. Peter flicked his tongue against the pucker.

“Peter…” Sonny moaned. He pressed his ass further into his boyfriend’s touch, squirming as Peter lapped on it again. Slick could be heard as his thighs rubbed against each other. Sonny got wet really easily. Just a touch and his hormones would get out of control, saturating the air, which in turn got Peter into a pre-rut. The cycle continued until Sonny was leaking down his thighs, and a change of pants was in order. Peter knew he could go through several panties in a day. Peter sometimes kept a pair in his bag or pocket, and if he had a meeting with another DA or an opposing attorney, he liked to “accidentally” leave a sliver of lace out in the open. Everyone caught it; their noses twitched as soon as the rich smell of omega honey came into their nostrils. And then Peter would give an embarrassed chuckle and tuck the fabric away, as he offered a suggestion about how badly his omega wanted to get his cock that morning.

“I love how you taste. Sweet as honey.” His insides were all soft and spongey. Sonny cleaned himself thoroughly every night because he liked to be prepared for whatever mood Peter was in. Peter pushed his tongue inside for a French kiss, and the pucker let it in like a wet cock.

Sonny melted further onto the counter. He mewled like a kitten, and through his approval, Peter’s hands flew to his cheeks, where he spread them apart to get better access into his hole. His tongue dug inside and retracted a few times before completely pulling.

“Peter, please, I need it,” Sonny sobbed.

Peter leaned forward to give the back of Sonny’s cock a lick and dragged his tongue between the folds of his cunt before returning to his ass. “I bet I can make you come with my tongue,” Peter grunted.

Sonny gave a pleased moan as an answer.

Peter pressed sloppy kisses all over the globes of his ass, and slid his tongue alongside the crease before diving in. Sonny arched his hips into the wet heat of Peter’s mouth. His alpha drank him up, gulping down the excessive honey flowing from his holes. The taste was so addictive that Peter ended diving deeper and clamped his lips around the hole to _suck_more out.

“Ah—! Peter!” Sonny shuddered and jerked, the muscles in his rim closing down on his hole as if it were seeking out a cock.

Peter groaned and tightened his grip on his hips, keeping Sonny from moving. Sonny’s limbs were almost completely limp as Peter kept drinking up his slick like a delicacy. The spasming rim indicated a quick orgasm, forcing Peter to pull away with red, swollen mouth covered in juices.

Sonny whined at the lost sensation, and it was only sated when Peter pressed the hungry rim with the tip of his cock. He was already leaking pre-cum, and it made the loudest, squelching nose when it pressed against the loose pucker.

“Remember the first time I had you like this?” Peter licked his lips to get more of that rich, creamy taste on his tongue.

Sonny only attempt at a response was to push his hips on to the cock. Peter placed a hand on his back to keep him still.

“It was a little after we moved in together,” Peter reminded him. “You were in pre-heat, and I was driving you to your parents’ house when the first wave hit you. You didn’t even know what was going on.” 

Sonny choked against his spit. “I…I’ve never…I’ve never been so close to an alpha…before…before my heat…Hmm…”

“Yeah, that’s what you said,” Peter chuckled. “You were sweating so much I could see the nipples through your shirt. I knew you wouldn’t last so I pulled us over on the road.”

Sonny’s entire body started to flush red.

“I rubbed you, fingered you, kissed you all over.” Peter remembered the whole scene fondly. “I even put my mouth on you and it only made it worse. You needed a cock so badly.”

Sonny whined as Peter’s tip pressed inside. 

“But I knew it wasn’t the right time. I knew _we_ weren’t ready then.”

Sonny eyes shot wide, and his mouth opened to release an empty scream as Peter pushed in deeper. He could feel every vein and bump on the cock as it entered him. Peter’s cock was big, and it always filled him up completely. Because he didn’t use his ass as much, the stretch was almost tortuous.

“You offered me your ass, so you wouldn’t get knocked up by a fuck on the freeway.” Peter shuddered as Sonny tightened around him. He pushed his hips further to get all the way inside. He wanted to press against that precious prostate and make Sonny beg for it. “The famous Catholic loophole,” Peter chuckled darkly. “You were such a good little omega.” Kisses were pressed all over Sonny’s back. Sonny easily bared his neck to the other man as his body moved alongside Peter’s ministrations. “Now, you’re _my_ good little omega. You’re mine, Sonny. I can’t let you go this time.” Peter closed his eyes as he began to grind against Sonny’s insides, his balls pressed against his perfect ass. “Do you want to be mine?”

Sonny whimpered, before turning his head with teary eyes. Peter thought he was too lost in the sensation of Sonny’s body, when he heard the sound of his omega’s voice.

“Yes,” Sonny sobbed. “Yes, yes!”

Underneath him, Sonny had completely lost himself to the fullness. Peter’s breath hitched as he rocked into Sonny’s body, starting out at its slow steadiness and moving onto a rougher, quicker speed. Even now, Peter was amazed at how tight and hot Sonny, and how good he was at taking his thick cock inside him. Peter rolled his hips and pulled out until he was halfway out of the entrance, before thrusting in with a harsh snap of his hips.

Sonny yelped. “Peter!” 

“You feel so good around my cock, like you were made to take me.” The thrusts continued and sped up until Peter’s balls were smacking against Sonny’s ass. Peter knew Sonny’s body enough that his cock was able to hit Sonny’s spot most of the time. The pleasure overwhelmed any pain, and Sonny’s mouth opened so a river of drool and wordless pleas escaped his mouth. His ass was still active, however, and with each thrust, Sonny matched him by clenching onto the cock. Soon, the kitchen was filled with nothing but smacking skin, harsh grunts, and low, barely audible sweet nothings.

Sonny’s body was so addictive; Peter’s eyes went red as the head of his cock began to swell. He homed in on that beautiful, untouched pulse on Sonny’s neck. His mouth watered at the sight. Peter tried to convince himself that he couldn’t, but his mouth was hovering above Sonny’s neck, and it was just so fucking _close_ that before Peter could think about it, his teeth sunk into the gland so hard Sonny _bled_.

The omega wailed. Peter’s knot pounded onto Sonny’s prostate to send intense, overwhelming pleasure through the limp omega. Sonny’s orgasm came to him in an instant. The influx of omega arousal awakened more of his primal nature, and Peter’s instincts drove him to move quicker, slamming himself into Sonny’s hole, until he could feel his knot fully form. He ground against Sonny’s ass, seed coating the inner walls of his boyfriend. He was coming buckets, but it wasn’t enough.

Sonny’s holes flooded with excess slick, and his body became a furnace for his cock. Most bites occurred during a heat, but some happen in the heat of the moment or even purposely done by reckless kids who don’t know the full effect of a bitten mating gland. It was pure filth, and utter carnage on an omega’s body. For several, blissful minutes, Sonny would be consumed by hormones. It’d be like he was on his heat, except there was no way to handle a claim without fucking. Come and slick stained the inside of his thighs and cunt. Despite just coming, Sonny’s inner muscles were still trying to lock on a knot, desperate to milk his alpha for every single drop of come he could.

Peter groaned. Sonny was too much, too wet and _right_ but so, _so_ fucking wrong. He still wanted more, too. He sobbed and wailed against the counter; the hormones would keep him heat drunk for a while. His desperation fed Peter’s madness, and before Peter knew it, he was pulling Sonny’s face up by his hair.

There was one way to remedy this situation. “Sonny? Come on, Sonny. Baby,” Peter soothed.

Sonny was staring at him with pained arousal, desperately pushing back at a softening cock. Peter groaned at the raw sensation. “Sonny, I can’t keep going without your help.” He pushed Sonny’s mouth against his lower neck where his own, less obvious mating gland rested. “Bite me,” Peter ordered.

Sonny whined; his mind muddled to the point of intoxication.

“It’s okay, baby, just one little bite.”

Sonny was reluctant, so weak to do anything but get fucked into the ground, but eventually, he relented. Instinct won over as the smell of alpha pheromones drew him to the spot. His cute, barely present fangs sunk weakly into Peter’s flesh. Peter kept urging him to go deeper, harder, he needed Sonny’s saliva in his body for it to _work_—.  
Honestly, Peter didn’t remember much after that. He went through a pseudo-rut, as expected from a mating bite. His cock plowed through copious amounts of come of Sonny’s cunt, creating a filthy, wet sucking sound that could be heard even in his testosterone addled mind. Sonny was no longer bent over the counter but getting fucked into his kitchen floor. He moaned as he fucked himself onto Peter’s cock. When his alpha pulled out completely for his thrusts, Sonny’s lips fluttered around the knot, sucking it back in.

Peter stuffed Sonny’s cunt hard and deep, watching how that ruined hole stretched wide to accommodate him. Sonny’s wrecked sobs of desperation flooded their apartment, but all Peter could hear was the sound of slick. Peter’s knot pushed into Sonny’s deepest spots, earning ruined wails as the omega’s inner muscles flexed viciously onto it. They tied together, and it wasn’t long before pleasure busted out of Peter. Sonny’s body didn’t relent. The omega himself was on the verge of passing out, but as soon as the cum spilled inside his fertile cunt, he started clamping down and milking it for all his worth.

The fake rut was still inside Peter despite the relief, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before they were both ready for another couple of rounds. Peter hoped Sonny’s doctor didn’t mind, but Peter was going to ruin this body until sunrise.

***

After the rut faded, Peter laid on the kitchen floor to collect himself. His body was completely spent, but he wouldn’t use that as an excuse not to take care of his omega. Peter used whatever strength he had left to carry Sonny into the bedroom and tucked him in clean sheets and blankets. He could clean the kitchen after, but he wanted to care for Sonny first. The omega’s body heat would be experiencing a drop soon, and he needed all the warmth he could get. He then went into the bathroom to fill up a small basin with water, grabbed a washcloth, and walked back into the bedroom, where he began to wipe Sonny down. He tried to be gentle as he wiped the dried blood from his neck and cleaned the dried cum and slick. He re-dipped the cloth in the water to get it warm again as he stroked Sonny’s lower regions.

His efforts were wasted when Sonny stirred. His eyes remained hooded, as if scared to open. “Peter?” he mumbled.  
Peter was pressing the towel against his cunt when his fingers started to sink through. Sonny was still soft on the inside. “Yeah?” Peter grunted.

“…’m sore.”

“I know.” Peter stopped cleaning for a second to look at Sonny. Even hungover from a hormone overdose, he was stunning and sweet, looking at Peter through his lashes like he was something precious. Peter couldn’t help but kiss him, to which Sonny purred in delight.

“What happened?” Sonny hummed; the endorphins must still be doing their job. He was truly made for sex, given how quickly his body tried to heal after a session.

Peter couldn’t lie or charm his way out of this situation. “I bit you,” Peter confessed. “Are you angry?”

“Hmm…” Sonny’s expression didn’t change. Peter wondered if he was too tired to even react. “’t’s tingling…how ‘bout you?”

Peter briefly touched his own mark. “No.” There was barely a scar. “It doesn’t hurt at all.”

“Lucky…” Sonny yawned. He drew closer to Peter’s body. “Feel so close to you now…” Sonny was still slurring, but his sentences were now coherent. The hormones were beginning to wear off—Peter hoped his mood would be as pleasant in the right mind. “Like…real mates.”

“I feel the same way,” Peter said hopefully. “You’ve made me really happy.”

“I want you to be happy.” Sonny releases a breathless giggle. “Love you, Peter.”

“I love you, too.” Peter paused as he went back to wiping Sonny down. The water was cooling off; he’d have to replace it soon. “You know, you’re the only thing that makes me happy these days.”

“…Hmm”

Peter nodded, though Sonny was drifting back to sleep. “You’re the One, Sonny. I know no one is ever going to love me like you, and I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone else either. That’s why, I keep trying to find ways to stop you from leaving.” He started wiping up his thighs. “But then I realized, the only way to keep you is to make you happy.”

Peter stopped cleaning his lover’s body as soon as his hand rested on Sonny’s stomach. It was beginning to swell, but it was impossible to tell if that was Peter’s imagination or his cum. While Peter dwelled on the image, Sonny went back to sleep. It was clear he would wake up sober, as indicated by his lowered body temperature. His boyfriend’s beautiful slumber broke his concentration. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead again and whispered another, “I love you,” before walking out to tidy up the kitchen. As he passed by the living room, he noticed the clock struck twelve already. Today was tomorrow, and Sonny’s appointed was less than twenty-four hours away. All Peter could think about was how much he wanted a baby, a little omega boy or girl who looked exactly like Sonny, or an alpha's boy who would adore his mother and wouldn't leave his side. He'd take anything to keep Sonny from leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. I'm glad I was able to get this out before December ended. The introduction was a little awkward but I'm really digging the middle. I haven't written a rimjob scene in forever, and I really enjoyed it. Flexing some old, erotic writing skills here. :)
> 
> Next chapter we actually get to see them interacting with other characters, and I'm contemplating combining scenes so we can finish this story up in seven chapters instead of eight. I have so many ideas for Winter/Spring, and so many fandoms and original work that I rather get this (very beloved) story finished up as soon as possible. 
> 
> Also, please note that exams are coming up so I won't be writing until 12/17. I'll keep everyone up to date on social media and feel free to ask me any questions. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. You Know What You've Done to Me

Sometimes, being an enabler was worse than dealing.

Dealers were doing their best to make a living, and while they peddled their poison to every working man and girl, they did so for profit. It was a matter of putting food on their table and gas in their car. It wasn’t personal; most didn’t want to hurt their clients; they just didn’t care, or they cared about themselves more.

An enabler accepted the addiction as normal. They made it okay for an addict to use their drug of choice, to abuse their loved ones, to hurt themselves to get the high they wanted, and an enabler helped because it made them feel _needed_ and _loved_ whenever that thankful expression came on their faces and their eyes filled with pleasure at having received their vice.

Sonny woke up that morning with a raw, pulsing pain on his neck. He moved his feet to the side, and despite weighing like anchors, he managed to get them off the bed. His whole body was aching. He gripped his neck again. Sonny could feel the fresh scabs building on top of his broken skin. Anger surged through him, but it quickly faded into something indiscernible. More heated than resignation but not quite as muted as apathy. As Sonny traced his fingers against the definite bite marks, he thought about how stupid he was not to predict this would happen. Peter was sleeping soundly by his side. His alpha probably didn’t feel an ounce of guilt.

_Alphas can’t help themselves_; Sonny remembered his mother telling him. She said this after he arrived in Staten Island several months ago, his body drowning in sweat because his insides were on fire. Peter had just driven him over two dozen miles from Manhattan and fucked him on the freeway when the pain became too much to bear. Cum was still leaking out of his ass when he arrived at the door.

“I can’t believe you let an alpha drive you in this state. You’re lucky your father isn’t home to see you like this. He’d be so ashamed,” she scolded as she helped him undressed.

Sonny whimpered. “Hurts, ma.”

His mother’s eyes softened. “Of course, it does, baby.” She helped him out of his underwear. His limbs felt so heavy. “You shouldn’t have let him inside you. It always hurts more once you’ve had a taste. And don’t try to lie to me—I can smell him on you,” she called him out when he opened his mouth. “I’m not even surprised. An omega can’t go out smelling like sex and not expect to get taken.” The bath was already running, and she had the air conditioner set up in his room to help him cool down. For all her faults, the Carisi matriarch took good care of her children. She led Sonny to the water.

“…Peter’s…good man.” Sonny’s protest came out as a soft whine. 

His mother snorted. “It doesn’t matter. Alphas can’t help themselves around an omega. I can’t believe you asked him to take you somewhere and not breed you in heat.” She sighed. “At least you’ve found a man with restraint,” she noted approvingly. Once in the water, Sonny started shivering. Calling it a ‘heat’ was misleading; chills were as common a symptom as fever. “It won’t be long before you end up pregnant, Sonny, and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.”

She was right, Sonny thought. He pressed his hand against his stomach.

“Hmm…” Sonny heard a stir behind him. “Shit, what time is it?”

Sonny couldn’t answer; he couldn’t think of anything to say as Peter wrapped his arms around Sonny.

“Morning,” Peter mumbled against Sonny’s neck. His tongue traced the curve of his neck before dipping into the teeth marks. The butterflies in Sonny’s stomach turned into beetles when he started to nibble. Sonny pulled away.

Peter paused. Sonny shut his eyes and tried to think of an excuse for his behavior.

“I guess you’re still pretty sensitive from last night,” Peter offered for him. “I get it.”

Sonny almost wanted to be relieved. Instead, he was angry. He was mad that Peter could reference what happened with such disregard when it was killing Sonny inside.

“You bit me,” Sonny whispered.

“Huh?” Peter sounded taken back. When Sonny turned around, he could see Peter’s face didn’t match his voice. His features did stiffen to surprise eventually, but Sonny knew it was because there were eyes upon him. “Yeah, I did.”

The alpha’s eyes grew dark. Sonny hated the familiarity of those eyes because now, he no longer feels threatened by the sight of them. This was normal for Peter, and Sonny accepted it, even when they could hurt him. “You did, too.” To his credit, Peter doesn’t say it like an accusation. He said it like a statement of fact as he brought Sonny’s hand to his neck. It was shallow in comparison to Sonny’s own, but it would remain there for a good while. “I guess we couldn’t help ourselves.”

“But you bit me first,” Sonny insisted, his voice getting high. He sounded hysterical; his pitches were ringing in his ear. I sound crazy, Sonny thought, he’s going to think I’m crazy.

Peter forced out a laugh. “I don’t know what to say,” he confessed. It would be the first for him because Peter always knew what to say to make Sonny believe him. “I think it’s true when people say there’s nothing sexier than a pregnant omega. All those hormones you’re drenched in…” Peter moved closer so he could press his nose against his nape. “You know an alpha can’t resist when his omega smells like that.”

I’m not pregnant, Sonny wanted to protest. But he was getting tired of saying so, and he knew it was his fault that Peter stopped listening. Peter’s self-control was nonexistent because Sonny took it away from him. For so long, Peter was unhappy. Special Victims Unit was not for those who were seeking justice. Rapists went free, victims tortured on the stand, made to look like whores and liars, and innocent men and women went to jail due to a single lie. It killed Sonny to see him like that. The omega decided that if the world was going to take everything away from the man he loved, then Sonny would give it all back.

The decision was a good one, but it wasn’t smart. Peter gave as much as he took, but unlike Peter, Sonny wasn’t empty. His love was an ocean when all Sonny wanted was a glass of water.

“Listen, I know you wanted to wait until we were properly mated, but it’s better this way,” Peter told him. He touched Sonny’s neck. “Can you imagine how good it will feel now? We don’t have to hold back anymore.”

Sonny considered being petulant and asking Peter if he ever held back in the months, they’ve been together, but he couldn’t. Peter sounded so happy. His love made Sonny light in both head and heart, and when Peter leaned in for a kiss, Sonny thought he was going to float in the air. It was always the kiss that made Sonny question whether he could give him up for sanity and esteem for love.

Yes, Sonny’s priest would have answered. God is love, and He made us in His image, and so we are the image of love. To become one with God, we must love.

Sonny kissed back at that moment, and he was desperate to prove himself worthy of love and Peter. When they finished kissing, Sonny was breathless. He stared at Peter, saw the satisfaction on his face, and his stomach turned when Peter added, “Besides, bites are recommended in pregnancy. They ease the discomfort, don’t they?”

“Peter,” Sonny breathed out. “Perhaps…” He thought about what could get through to Peter. “We shouldn’t get our hopes up. I don’t want us to be disappointed.”

Peter brightened up at the mention of ‘hope,’ and he was smiling when Sonny referred to their excitement as ‘us.’ Sonny officially confirmed his excitement. It didn’t feel like a lie, but Sonny wasn’t convinced it was the truth either.

“It’s fine,” Peter assured him. “If you’re not pregnant today, you will be.”

Sonny’s dignity took another hit when he agreed. The defeat weighed heavier on his body than his muscles, but he knew if he stayed in bed, he’d surrender like the coward. Sonny got up quietly. 

“How about you take a sick day?” Peter suggested.

Sonny was about to refuse when he heard the footsteps behind him. Peter grabbed his bicep and turned him around. He wasn’t rough with Sonny. Peter didn’t need force to be forceful with someone who loved him. Sonny could feel his bones go weak from the smile on his boyfriend’s face. He melted when Peter held him.

“You’re already leaving early to go to the doctor. We could…call it in. Have a lazy day… Order take out…Give you a massage you’ve earned…” Peter proposed. He leaned in with a playful expression, one befitting a child more than a grown man. Sonny couldn’t help the tiny grin that escaped his lips. “And we can keep trying before your appointment.”

Sonny’s smile dropped. He stared at Peter. “Did you say ‘keep trying?’”

“Yeah. If you’re worried about us getting out hopes up, we could try for real,” Peter answered without missing a beat.

Sonny’s only hope at the moment was that Peter didn’t catch the doubt on his face. He hated this feeling. People in love were supposed to support each other, not suspect each other.

“You’re really happy about my pregnancy.” Sonny doesn’t want to attack Peter. He doesn’t want to drive him into a corner or push him further away. Peter made him happy. He did. Sonny just wished he didn’t make him feel so trapped all of the time.

“You’re not?” Peter frowned. He seemed more irritated than hurt, but the pain was there.

“No. Yes,” Sonny added quickly. The omega closed his eyes, maybe hoping this was all a dream he could just click a way out with his heels. “I don’t know how I feel. I haven’t had time to figure out what I feel because it seems you’re pushing me to feel a certain way. All the time.” Sonny opened his eyes, and Peter’s expression had not changed. “I know you want a baby, Peter.”

“Of course, I want a baby,” Peter admitted. He didn’t hesitate to answer again. Sonny wondered if this was the moment of truth, or if he did not care about the consequences anymore. “It’s you, Sonny. It’s your baby, and I want everything about you.” Peter couldn’t fake a smile anymore. “What are you doing this?”

“What?”

“It feels like I’m being punished for wanting you.”

“That’s not true—”

“Isn’t it?” Peter asked. “Every time I try to bring us closer, you run away, or you make excuses to leave. ‘Let’s think about moving in together, ‘let’s wait to share a heat,’ and now this shit about the bite?” Peter closed his eyes and sighed. “Sonny. Tell me the truth.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sonny asked. “What truth?”

Peter glared at him, but amidst his anger was hurt. “What is fucking wrong with me?”

Sonny thought he was going to be sick. “There’s nothing wrong with you!”

“What is so fucking bad that you can’t imagine a life with me, or a life where I’m the father of your children.”

“I do,” Sonny denied. “Peter, you’re exactly who I want to have a family with.”  
“Then, why?” Peter asked angrily. “Why do you keep saying no?”

Sonny couldn’t think of an answer. Peter used this opportunity to push him back on the bed. Sonny yelped at the sudden force, and when he tried to get up, Peter pushed him back down.

“Amanda spreads her legs for any alpha who treats her like shit while you have an alpha that spends all day counting down the seconds until he sees you again. Olivia works sixty hours a week and lets a stranger take care of her son while you plan his birthday parties. It’s not fair that they have children when you don’t. You’re the one who did everything right.”

“Stop it,” Sonny choked out. He tried to get up. When he couldn’t push off his lover, he settled back in the sheets. 

“I don’t think you give me enough credit for all the times I held back,” Peter told him. He pushed his knee in between Sonny’s legs. “There are so many times I’ve thought about just giving you want you to want, instead of waiting for permission.”

Sonny thought his blood had been turned into ice. “That’s not funny.”

“I’m not laughing.” Peter used rubbed his knee against Sonny’s cunt. Sonny released a weak, pitched noise as Peter increased the pressure. “You never believe me when I tell you how tempting you are, or maybe you do, and you just want me to break. I can’t tell anymore.”

Sonny closed his eyes. Without thinking, his body reacted by pushing back onto Peter. “Stop it.”

Peter ignored him. He went deepened, following Sonny’s hip rolls with force. “See how your cunt opens up for me?”

Sonny was about to the claim when he realized he was trying to resist humping his boyfriend’s knee during a fight.

“You make me go crazy, Sonny, and it’s okay. It’s okay to have someone willing to go to hell to give you what you need.” Peter kissed him on the lips, and his tongue pierced the insides of Sonny’s mouth. Sonny thought he was trying to get into his head as well.

***

At work, Amanda noticed the bite immediately. To his credit, Sonny didn’t make too much of effort to hide it; his mind was still mulling over their morning conversation when he left the house that morning, and by the time he realized his shirt wouldn’t be able to cover the bite completely, he figured it would be an open secret long enough.

When Sonny saw Amanda’s reaction, however, he wondered if he should have erred on the side of caution.

“I thought you were waiting until marriage.”

“It just happened,” Sonny explained, not looking his friend in the eye.

“Did you give him permission to do it?”

“I bit him back, too,” Sonny told her, hoping the equivalency in their actions removed whatever suspicious theory was creeping into her mind. He wasn’t surprised when it didn’t.

“That’s a no, then,” Amanda snapped.

“He got caught up in the heat of the moment. It was nothing.”

“It’s a mating bite—something you’ve been saving for decades, Sonny.”

Sonny didn’t rise to the bait. “Well, that’s love—when you’re so into each other, and all the rules and restrictions you put on yourself don’t matter.” Sonny put away his paperwork. He couldn’t work with the noise. “Are we done?”

“No, I don’t think we are.” Amanda followed him to the break room, much to his chagrin.

“Damn it, Amanda, just drop this!”

“Listen, Sonny; I’m sorry you have to hear this—”

“No, you’re not—”

“—_But_ you do have to hear it,” Amanda cut in. “I’ve been quiet long enough, but I think Peter has gone too far this time.”

“Too far?” Sonny repeated. “Amanda, he bit me. We were having sex—_consensual sex_, let me add—and he bit me in the heat of the moment. It happens all the time.”

“Yes, but you already said you were waiting. He knew you were waiting. He wasn’t in a rut or overwhelmed by your heat pheromones. You were both in the right mind—or at least he was.”

Sonny's eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Amanda stared at him, trying to figure out how to say what she felt without offending him. Unfortunately, the foot in her mouth got in the way. “You can’t think straight when you’re around him.”

“That’s not true."

“You change when you’re with him. You’re submissive and meek, and you let him treat you like a child—”

“I’m sorry,” Sonny snapped. “That all the alphas you’ve been with only wanted one thing from you,” Oh, even Sonny felt the wince coming from Amanda when he said that, but he didn’t care at the moment. He was too wound up. “But when an alpha loves you, it isn’t just about sex and leaving you alone to clean up after yourself . It’s about making sure you’re protected and loved. It’s about treating your omega like he’s something precious.” Sonny turned around to search for a cup. He was moving things around aimlessly, hoping to distract himself long enough for Amanda to lose interest and leave him alone. “Peter loves me. You can't deny that, no matter how hard you try."

“It’s not healthy.”

Sonny slammed his mug on the table. “You are the last person to talk about a healthy relationship.” 

There was silence. For a second, Sonny thought he’d won. He knew he’d regret the victory later when his mood had improved, but for now, he was relieved to end this fight. Instead, Amanda nodded mockingly, and her glare was as fierce as ever. “You’re right,” Amanda agreed. “I don’t know what it’s like to be loved properly.” She took a step closer. “But you know what? You’re the same.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You would _never_,” Amanda hissed. “Let anyone talk to another omega the way you let alphas talk to you.”

Sonny clenched his fist while he let Amanda speak.

“Every time an omega is hurt or objectified, you are the first person to come to their defense. You make them feel like they’re worth all the respect in the world, no matter what they’ve done. It doesn’t matter if they’re a whore or a saint, you are on their side. God save the alpha who even thinks about degrading them, but you are on them like a shark. But _you_?” Amanda shook her head. “It’s a different story when you’re that omega.”

Sonny glared at her. Amanda continued in spite of the storm. 

“Everyone sees it. You never say a word when the officers talk about you. In fact, you just blush and smile and even thank them when they go on about how pretty you are or how good your ass looks. And then, you make excuses 'it’s not even half as bad as our perps.' As if it makes it right!" 

Sonny shook his head. “I’m sorry I’m not cutting their balls off because they say I look nice.”

“Oh, it’s more than that,” Amanda told him. “You don’t just let it happen. A part of you acts like it’s supposed to happen. You normalize it, and it makes it so much easier for Peter to do whatever he wants to your body.” Amanda shook her head. “You think no one notices the way he touches you. They do. All of them do. Half the uniforms spend their night shifts talking about how lucky he is that you don’t stop him.”

“What? You want me to file a complaint because my boyfriend doesn’t ask permission to grab my ass? Peter is my boyfriend.”

“He wasn’t always your boyfriend.”

“What?”

Amanda paused. “Christmas,” Amanda said. “Last year.”

The fire in Sonny’s eyes became cold at the mention. “Amanda, that was a long time ago.”

“He got drunk.”

“We were both drunk.”

“Not as much as him,” Amanda corrected. “He put his hands on you, and then spent the entire night going on and on about how much he wanted to cover your face in cum and get you out of the room to fuck you.”

Sonny turned red.

“And instead of standing up for yourself, you _smiled_.” Amanda genuinely sounded disgusted. “You giggled and smiled at him and let him grab wherever he wanted and suck your neck until we had to pull him off you.” 

Sonny swallowed. “That’s because I…I liked him,” he justified. “You know I did. I didn’t mind—”

“Yeah, you liked him enough that you couldn’t tell him no when you felt uncomfortable. And now you love him, so I can only imagine what you’re willing to let him do.”

Sonny wanted to say something. _Anything_ that could prove her wrong. But the only thing that came to his head was how much he loved Peter and how much Peter loved him. Then, he thought about running. Running back to Peter and being reassured that nothing Amanda said mattered because she didn’t understand love the way they did.

“Is everything okay?”

Watching Peter come into the break room was like being out of quicksand. He looked gorgeous, as always. A caramel coat over the shirt and tie Sonny picked out and ironed. He didn’t acknowledge Amanda until after he kissed Sonny on the lips and whispered that Sonny looked gorgeous in his ear.

Amanda didn’t look too pleased with his presence. “We were having a conversation.”

Peter gave her a knowing smile. “Sorry about that. I hope it wasn’t too important.”

“It—”

“It wasn’t,” Sonny corrected immediately. “Why are you here?” He asked. Then, he quickly added, “Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

“I asked Benson if it was alright to take you out to lunch before your appointment. She said it was fine.”

Sonny nodded eagerly. He’d do anything to get out of this situation. “Sounds great. Let me get my coat—”

“We’re not done talking, Sonny,” Amanda stepped in. “This isn’t over.”

Peter didn’t let Sonny answer. “Amanda, if there’s a problem, I think it could wait. This is a pretty big day for both of us.”

“Well, it’s a pretty big deal,” Amanda mocked.

Petr looked concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I rather talk about it with Sonny. Alone.”

Peter looked over at Sonny. Then, he looked back at Amanda. “We don’t have secrets, Amanda. Anything you say to him, you can say to me.”

“Everyone has secrets,” Amanda replied.

Before Peter could answer, Sonny grabbed Peter’s arm. “It’s not a big deal.” He turned to Amanda. “Amanda’s overreacting.”

Amanda opened her mouth to protest, but Sonny already turned back to Peter. “Do you mind waiting outside while I get ready?”

Peter paused before his face broke out into another smile. “Sure, but I have to talk about some stuff from Benson, so why don’t we meet up in the interrogation room. There’s something I want to talk about.” He glanced at Amanda. “Privately.”

Sonny agreed immediately. He wouldn’t risk Peter and Amanda being alone in a room together. That was the suggestion of nightmares. Instead, he kissed his lover a final time and left the office. He didn’t let Amanda get another word in and was holding his breath while Amanda stared at him, wondering what she could say to stop Sonny from leaving the precinct with his boyfriend in hand. She looked at Benson’s office next, where Peter was currently engaged in a conversation with the sergeant.

“Sonny,” she called out.

“Stop.” Sonny didn’t look at her. “I’m going to pack up and go with Peter.” When I come back tomorrow from my shift, this conversation never happened.”

Amanda swallowed. “You don’t need him to be happy.”

Sonny became still.

“You don’t know that.”

***

Peter and Sonny go into the interrogation room as planned. When they were sure they were alone, Sonny apologized for Amanda’s behavior. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her.”

“I do,” Peter said, much to Sonny’s surprised. “She’s looking down on you.”

“What?” Sonny stared at him incredulously. “What are you talking about? No, she isn’t.”

“I overheard the conversation, Sonny.” Peter took a step closer. “It’s clear she doesn’t agree with the choices you’re making.”

“Yeah, but that’s—”

“Out of line,” Peter finished up. “She thinks an omega can’t be happy dedicating themselves to a family and children, and when she knows that’s where you're headed, she wants to stop it. She thinks you can’t make this decision for yourself. That your decisions are impaired, or some crap like that.”

“She’s just concerned,” Sonny defended. “I do…act differently around you,” Sonny admitted.

“Yeah, I do, too. That’s love.” Peter took ahold of Sonny in his arms. “You’re supposed to grow with the one you love. That’s what makes it special. She doesn’t understand how we love each other, and it’s messing us up.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“It is,” Peter said seriously. “The things you said this morning, it sounded a lot like something Amanda would say. You don’t think about it consciously, but she’s affecting the way you look at us. I don’t like it, Sonny. I don’t like how she’s poisoning you with these thoughts. This negativity; this faithlessness—it’s not you.”

“Peter, I was overwhelmed.” Sonny ignored the tingling in his head that reminded him that Peter said a number of difficult things as well.

“When we first got together, you used to say you love how my passion overwhelmed you. You liked that I couldn’t stop thinking about you. What changed? We’re stronger than ever now, and Amanda sees it.”

“She’s worried I’m losing myself,” Sonny said softly, repeating his own, deep, dark fears. “I’m worried, too. Sometimes, we become different people around each other. That’s not normal.”  
“That’s a relationship. When you become so engrossed with each other, it’s like you’re one person. She thinks this isn’t normal, but it is,” Peter explained. “You said it yourself, Amanda doesn’t know what love is.”  
“I didn’t say—”

“She doesn’t.” Peter said finally. “You do. That’s why you let me do those things at the Christmas party last year.”

Sonny almost choked. “You heard that?”

Peter chuckled, “I did.” He shook his head. “It was my first Christmas in New York after a long time.” Peter sighed. “I got black out drunk, and no one would tell me what happened. I figured I did something embarrassing that they couldn’t tell me.” He peered down at Sonny. “Guess I was right.”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Sonny muttered. “Amanda is making it out to be much worse than it was.”

“That’s what I thought, too,” Peter agreed. “Still, why didn’t you tell me about it?”

Sonny looked away.

“Sonny.”  
Sonny met his eyes.

“What did I say?”

Sonny sighed. “Just some…things. You heard her.”

“How I wanted to come on your face?”

Peter chuckled when he saw his expression.

Sonny looked away and tried to compose himself. “Yeah, and a few other things. Benson got worried, but I told her it was just a joke. She didn’t want me to take you home that night.”

“I thought Finn took me home.”

Sonny swallowed. “He accompanied me to your apartment. I drove.”

Peter took a step closer. “And?”

“And,” Sonny said, with a small, nervous smile on his lips. “I brought you up to your apartment.”

“I must have been pretty handsy.” Peter wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist. “What else did I say?”

“Just…things.” Sonny licked his lips. “You called me pretty and talked about how badly you want to…bring me into your apartment. And do things to me.”

“Did I try to make it happen?”

Sonny swallowed.

“Come on. I told Amanda we didn’t have secrets. Don’t make me a liar.”

Sonny looked up at him through his pretty, light lashes and nodded.

“I tried to rape you?”

Sonny’s eyes widened. “No!”

“What did I do then?”

“You were….” Sonny tried to think of the words. “You tried to get me in your bedroom. You pulled into bed with you and…uh…undid my jeans and um…”

“Did I put hands in you?”  
Sonny’s entire face was burning. “Just a few fingers. Um, it didn’t…it didn’t hurt that much, I… you kissed me, too.”

Typical of Sonny to focus on the sweetness of the act, rather than the degradation he faced. Peter wished that the sick feeling in his stomach didn’t travel lower. He was half-hard. He pressed his body against Sonny’s. “Did you fight me off?”

“Yeah, I did. I mean, I tried. You’re a lot stronger than me, so—”

“What happened?”

Sonny closed his eyes, but Peter opened them up when he grabbed his boyfriend’s ass. “What happened?” he repeated.

“Finn stopped us.” Sonny took a step closer to show he wasn’t afraid of Peter. “He came in and called out our names. I pushed you off and ran out. He didn’t say anything.” Or maybe he did—to Amanda. The two of them were close enough to share a conversation at a bar if Finn got drunk enough.

Peter stared at him with a pensive look. Sonny wondered what was going on in his mind when Peter asked if he regretted it.

“Regret what?”

“Stopping.” Peter leaned in close. “Do you regret running out of that room? Leaving when you could have told Finn to go.”

“I…” Sonny licked his lips.

“We could have gotten together a lot faster,” Peter pointed out with his typical charm. “I would have felt so guilty for fucking you drunk, and I’d do anything to make it up to you. Fuck, you could be riding my lap with my baby in your belly by now.” 

“Hm!” Sonny whimpered. Peter could smell the wetness dripping down his thighs.

“Well, answer me,” Peter demanded. “Come on.”

“S…Sometimes,” Sonny confessed. “Sometimes, I regret it.” He got closer to Peter and let the man’s hands run down his waist to touch the wet patch underneath his cunt. “I still wanted you after that. It wasn’t a safe day.”

Sonny always knew what to say to turn him on. “Would you fight me off now?” Peter pushed him against the wall. “Go to your doctor with a pussy full of cum?”

Sonny was too busy finding his breath to answer. Peter chuckled.

“I like to see their face when you explained to them how you got so dirty. I can imagine you now. Dressed in white with your legs spread and my cum dripping out of you. You’d have to explain how you got so dirty. God, can you imagine the look on your doctor’s face. Can you imagine the look on Amanda’s face when you come out fucked out and red?”

“Peter…stop,” Sonny protested weakly. 

Peter smirked at the poor struggle. “Don’t fight this, Sonny.” Peter undid his pants. “The people here don’t quite understand who you belong to.” Then, he leaned and kissed his omega’s lips. “I just want to show them.”  
Sonny sobbed against the kiss. His mind had that muddled feeling again, which he couldn’t clear up. Here he was, in his workplace, a sanctity away from their relationship, and he was going to corrupt it by letting Peter fuck him in the room where rapists and murderers try to plead their case. Sonny felt like he couldn’t say no, so he gave up.

“Yes,” Sonny submitted. “Yes.”

Peter smiled against his lips. “You won’t regret being mine, Sonny.”

Sonny whined as Peter pushed in. He spread his thighs as far as he could in his position, but it was never particularly comfortable to accommodate Peter’s girth. He always enjoyed being stuffed full in the end, so Sonny didn’t complain. He shuddered when Peter brought his legs up and pushed his weight against Sonny. They used the wall as a balancing tool, while Peter continued to push into the intrusion. Peter wanted to be inside him completely. His heavy balls pressed against his pussy lips, and Peter kept going until he was buried to the hilt. Sonny dug the heels of his foot into Peter’s ass as the alpha began to pump his hips forward.

Peter was a monster when it came to fucking. He groaned and rocked against him with unrelenting strength. No matter how fast Sonny could accommodate him, he couldn’t ever get fully relaxed enough to handle the full power behind Peter’s thrusts. In a way, Sonny thought his body liked the pain, and that was why it could never adjust completely.

“You feel so fucking good,” Peter’s rough voice praised him. His hips continued to roll and push. They were stuck together because of their position—Peter couldn’t hammer into him the way he liked. Neither of them protested or try to change. Sonny loved holding Peter like this while they fucked. He liked how intimate the feeling was, whereas Peter needed to stake his claim. They weren’t trying to get Sonny fucked stupid; they were trying to prove a point. Sonny’s cheeks flushed as Peter’s fingers dug into Sonny’s hips so he could move out enough to get some friction. He fucked in and out of Sonny’s pussy, in short, shallow thrusts.

Sonny moaned throatily and trembled as Peter began to use him.

“It’s fucking hot, isn’t it? Doing it at the precinct,” Peter grunted. “Especially that mirror. Anyone could be watching, and we wouldn’t have a clue.”

Sonny choked. “Don’t…. Don’t joke.” Sonny almost screamed on the next thrust.

“I wasn’t joking.” Peter laughed as he kissed his neck. “The best thing about that glass screen is that the whole precinct could be having the show of their lives, jacking themselves off to your cunt, and neither of us would know. You’d have to work with them.” 

Sonny moaned; his body got wetter, imagine going to work and running into a uniform officer who’s cock brushed against his thigh cause he couldn’t stop imaging Sonny’s pink pussy. The one who was putting on display for anyone who walked past the room. The thought, crossed with the heavy balls slapping against his pussy and the wet sounds brought him closer to completion

“They still couldn’t handle you, though. This sort of pussy needs attention that most alphas can’t give.”

Sonny was inclined to agree. The burn of Peter’s cock plowing through him felt deliriously good. He didn’t think he could go back to any other cock after him. Good thing, they were mated, and Peter wasn’t looking to give his cock up to anyone else.

“I’m the only one who can take care of you. No other alphas can claim you.”

“Ah!”

“You’re safe with me. Protected. _Pregnant_.”

Sonny’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t think of coherent words anymore. Peter’s hands were going to leave bruises as he fucked into him harder and faster and rougher. The prosecutor groaned as Sonny clenched around him, milking him for every drop.

“All you have to do is keep my dick warm, so no other omegas will take me away from you.”

Sonny whined at the thought. He couldn’t tell what was more painful—losing Peter, or the hot cock pistoning out of him and hitting his g-spot so hard, he started to see spots. Nothing felt better than getting fucked. Every time Peter slammed deep into his cunt, Sonny could think about nothing else. Sonny moaned loudly, wanting nothing more than to continue this all day. Every day. He wanted to get fucked like this all the time.

“Don’t stop, yes, yes, yes…”

Peter’s pace picked up to uneven, staccato movements, and his grunts were becoming desperate. He thrust wildly while Sonny begged him in his ear. His omega clenched onto his cock as much as he could. Peter thrust his cock inside one final time, pinning Sonny hard against the wall while he released his orgasm.

The two of them made no sounds except for their harsh panting. For a second, Sonny wondered if they were completely in sync with one other as they leaned in for a kiss at the same time. Sonny purred when they met each other halfway.

“Don’t listen to anyone but me,” Peter whispered against his lips. “We only need each other.”

Sonny made a noise of irritation at the sound. He wanted it to be only them in the room, just for a little bit.

“I’ll be all yours. You’ll be all mine,” Peter promised.

For a moment, Sonny stopped thinking of himself as a person, and as someone beloved by Peter. He imagined being worshipped by this wonderful alpha and having his children to love and raise. The precinct felt colder, and his friends and family seemed so far away in this fantasy, but it was still a beautiful thought because Peter was there with him.

Sonny smiled against the kiss. “Okay,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter is the long-awaited finale, so I'm so excited to have completed this story. 
> 
> I always wonder this when I'm nearing the end whether the chapters are genuinely harder to write, or I'm feeling a weird version of empty-nest syndrome where I'm ready for this to be done, but I'm still sad it has to end (probably the former). Either way, this chapter was hard to write.
> 
> But yeah, so happy to be almost done. I'll probably get the last chapter out before March. I have a lot more stories to work on, and I hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Do Whatever I'm Yours (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue of Down at the Comfort Inn! Thank you for staying with me until the end and I hope you like the last chapter!

Sonny spent the entire day making food for tonight’s dinner party. He went full-blown Italian grandmother, baking the garlic bread from scratch, handpicking every tomato for a full five minutes for his Caprese salad; there was piping hot lasagna Bolognese, the creamiest chicken parmesan, and more delicacies than some of them could name. The smell upon their arrival delighted his friends. Finn almost broke the door down to get inside the house. He asked about grabbing a plate as soon as he was welcomed. 

Their hosts didn't waste any time. Peter and Sonny invited everyone to sit down to start dinner. Sonny told them he prepared a full course per tradition.

“I’m talking aperitivo, antipasto, primo, the whole nine yards. You won’t be hungry for days,” Sonny bragged.

Benson laughed. “Sounds good, what’s the occasion?”

Peter smiled at them. “Well, Sonny’s inviting his parents over this weekend, and he wants to surprise them by cooking a full course, Italian meal. Figure we try it out on you first.”

“So, we’re just guinea pigs?” Finn joked.

Sonny brought out the appetizers. “Are you complaining?” 

Finn took a piece of cheese and popped it in his mouth. “Not at all.”

Sonny smiled. Peter got everyone some prosecco and fruit juice while they took some time chatting and eating. Finally, after Finn dropped one too many hints about how good the food smell, Sonny announced it was time for the second course. The mood was light. Peter knew Sonny suggested having the party for a reason—on Wednesday, they’d close a big, high-profiled case, and everyone was in high spirits at seeing justice finally accomplished. They were able to present themselves as the happy, domesticated couple to their friends without raising anyone's suspicions. Peter hoped this image would burn in their minds forever.

Despite the cheery atmosphere, Peter could feel the pressure coming from one side of the table. He turned to see Rollins staring at Sonny intently before she turned and met his gaze.

Peter didn’t falter. He smiled at her. She didn’t smile back.

After they finished their salads and salami, Sonny said it was time for lasagna. This was got Finn excited, and he waited eagerly while Peter got up and retrieved the course from the oven. Sonny had offered, but Peter insisted he bring it over. This was the last straw for Rollins. 

“Why did you need to practice for your parents?” The blonde detective asked at last.

Sonny didn’t notice the apprehension in her voice, or maybe he was deliberately ignoring her concern. Sonny claimed he stopped going out for drinks with Rollins upon hearing the news, but Peter knew there was a deeper underlying issue. Instead, he glanced over at Peter, and they shared a smile.

“Actually…” Sonny bit his lip in excitement. “We have some pretty exciting news." 

Everyone turned to them. 

"We’re pregnant,” Sonny announced. 

The room lit up. Expressions of excitement filled the room with Finn happily exclaiming that he knew it. “I told you guys this was going to happen!” Finn proceeded to shake his head, playfully lamenting over his decision not to put money on it. Rollins looked on, neither surprised nor dissatisfied. Her face was completely stoic as she sipped her wine. The guests were too busy expressing their congratulations to notice her, but Peter did. He didn’t pay her another glance, though, and instead refocused his attention on Sonny.

After everyone finished cheering for their fortune, they sat down for the rest of their meal. Finn took a bite of the lasagna and told him his baby and Peter were going to be very lucky in the future.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Finn asked.

Everyone looked at him, surprised.

Finn snorted. “C’mon, don’t tell me your Catholic ass is going to let this baby be born out of wedlock.”

Rollins opened her mouth to dismiss the notion. “Finn, be serious, they just got—”

“Hmph—!” Sonny snorted. Their attention turned to Sonny, who was covering his mouth. Everyone turned to him, surprised by the outburst. Finally, he released his hand and out came a loud, stream of laughter.

“Sonny?” Rollins asked.

Sonny was still laughing. When he stopped, he shook his head and looked at Finn. “How are you not the best detective in the world?” Sonny praised in slight wonder.

Finn turned to everyone with his hands raised in a "what did I say?" manner. 

“Are you serious?” Rollins asked before anyone could get a word in. “You’re getting married?”

“Not just that,” Peter spoke up. He took Sonny’s hand in his and smiled at the mother of his child. “We went to City Hall last week.”

It was another round of nonstop excitement. Though their celebrations were coupled with alarm, everyone was clearly happy for the two. Benson left her seat to hug the newlyweds while Sonny explained that they would have an official church ceremony soon. “But Peter wanted to get the paperwork done beforehand.”

“So, you couldn’t back out?” Rollins said half-heartedly. To those who listened with good intentions, Rollin's words came off as a joke.

Sonny gave her a tense smile. “Judge Bertuccio had an opening since his case ended up settling out of court, and well, he’s the conservative type, so when Peter let it slip that I might be pregnant…”

“He offered to do the ceremony for us,” Peter finished. He kissed Sonny on the lips. “And I wanted to assure Sonny’s parents that I was serious.”

“The baby wasn’t proof enough?” This time, Rollins couldn’t hide her discontent with humor. People were beginning to get taken back by her callousness, and when she smiled at them to voicelessly say she was joking, it was a forced effort to believe her.

Annoying, Peter thought, but nothing was going to spoil his good mood tonight. He had Sonny and a baby. She couldn’t do anything.

“My parents are going to be so happy. They’re coming next week,” Sonny told them. “They love Peter.”

"I'm happy for you two," Benson told them. "You deserve each other." She meant that in the fondest of ways. 

Rollins didn’t respond. The entire SVU team expressed their approval over their newfound commitment. To them, Peter and Sonny were the perfect match. The guests asked about the wedding and the baby until the conversation moved onto Sonny's career. The baby would put Sonny out of commission for a while, and they were already short of detectives. Peter could tell Amanda was biting her tongue the entire time, especially when Sonny implied he might take the leap and go into law as he always planned. Benson expressed her mild disappointment in losing such a great detective.

“But you’d be a great prosecutor,” she told Sonny.

Sonny grinned. “Well, we’ll see. We’re keeping our options open. But we have a lot to think about during maternity leave, and this probably won’t be our last kid.”

“I’ll support your decision no matter what,” Peter reassured. 

Rollins almost choked on her drink. Everyone turned to her. Benson gave her a strange, bordering annoyed look. The lieutenant looked like she was seconds away from pulling her detective on the side to get to the bottom of her strange behavior. 

“Sorry,” Rollins told them as she continued to cough out the rest of it. “It went down the wrong pipe.”

Sonny’s grip on his hand tightened underneath the table. Rollin must have finally noticed the way her behavior was affecting the party, so she asked what the next course was. “I smelled chicken parmesan from the hallway. You really went all out, didn’t you?” 

Sonny’s smile returned. Food was always a good distraction for Sonny. He was glowing. “Yeah, it’s my noona’s recipe. My father is going to be so proud when he sees I can make it.” 

“I’m sure he will be,” Rollins offered. Her eyes on Sonny’s stomach. When she looked up, she pretended not to notice the way Peter was staring at her. Peter turned his gaze away when their eyes met and kissed Sonny on the cheek again. 

Peter told Sonny, “Everything you make is perfect.”

***

Amanda waited until it was time for dessert to use the bathroom. When all eyes were off her, she made a turn towards the master bedroom. Amanda supported Sonny throughout his career and was one of his best friends. It was one of the reasons she couldn’t stand Peter and how controlling he was. Stone hid his intentions well, but Amanda could see that the warm, adoring smiles always had an edge to them. His eyes were dark when they stared at Sonny. Peter loved touching Sonny, but his grip was firm instead of gentle, and his touch always left a mark. Each time they held hands, it looked like the extension of a leash.

Every one was blind to those big muscles and green eyes, but not Amanda. She’d be damn if she let another omega turn out like her sister or mother. Helpless and weak and utterly dependent on another person's love. 

Amanda expected Sonny’s bedroom with the same care of a crime scene, san the gloves. She looked through his dresser and cabinets and checked their bathroom for any clues. The most challenging part was not knowing what to look for; Amanda had nothing to go on, no ballpark of incrimination. The holy grail of evidence would be a diary of some sort, but she knew a man like Peter would never consider writing down his feelings. If he had a bad day, he probably spent it boxing, or more likely, fucking Sonny into the mattress.

Oh, Amanda realized. That might be it.

Amanda glanced at the doorway to see if anybody was coming in. Her time was running out; she needed to be quick about her next move. When Amanda thought she was safe, the detective inspected the mattress. She placed her hand on the sides of the bed and then lifted it to see if there was anything hidden underneath.

Nothing. Not even a hidden cash reserve. Amanda sighed in disappointment. She honestly thought she was onto something there. But, just as she was about to give up, sheer, dumb luck came into her grasp. Amanda's hand swiped the floor of the bed, and she heard plastic rustling. Amanda raised an eyebrow. She brushed her hand underneath the bed one more time and heard the sound again. Amanda blindly searched for the object, and when her fingers were finally able to pick it up, she saw that it was a condom.

Immediately, Amanda recalled Sonny saying something about their condoms breaking easily. With suspicion in mind, Amanda brought the item into the bathroom for a better look. The detective brought it up to the ceiling and stared at the round object in disbelief as the light pierced through three tiny holes.

When she brought it down, on the other side of it was Peter.

“What are you doing here, Amanda?”

Amanda looked up at once. Fear struck through her as she saw the prosecutor blocking her entrance. Peter had his arms crossed. There wasn’t a smile on his face, but he didn’t look concerned either. He took a step forward, and Amanda tried to step back, except she realized there was no way to escape. 

“Amanda, I’m going to ask you again. What are you doing in my room?”

“I was looking for the bathroom—”

“The guest bathroom is down the hall. You know this.”

“I’ve never—”

“You were here when we had our housewarming party. You know exactly where the bathroom is.”

Amanda knew a defensive method would work. She went on full offense, banking on the sole fact that the others were here, and he wouldn’t hurt her in front of them.

“This condom has a hole in it,” Amanda told him. "Several holes." 

Peter reached out to take it from her. Every cop instinct in Amanda’s body told her not to let the perpetrator get ahold of evidence, but her mind reminded her that she was the one in the vulnerable position. Peter inspected the condom, and then without a word, threw it in the trash. Amanda winced when she heard it enter the bin behind her.

“So?” Peter asked. “Condoms get defects. One mistake doesn’t prove anything.”

“The fair rate of a condom is about two percent,” Amanda snapped at him. “I’m willing to bet your fail rate is a lot higher than average.”

Peter didn't confirm her suspicions. “What’s this about, Amanda?” Peter asked. “You’ve been making Sonny miserable all week.”

Amanda snorted. “I’m the one making Sonny miserable?”

“Yeah, you are,” Peter told her. “He’s been walking on eggshells around you since the bite. Any chance you get, you criticize him. It’s like he can’t be happy without doing something you approve of.” Peter glared at her. “Well, let me tell you something, Amanda. You’ve made shit decisions all your life. Believe it or not, Sonny not listening to you may be in his best interest.” 

Peter knew how to make the low blows count. Amanda couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. “You wanted to get him pregnant,” Amanda hissed out. “You poked holes into the condoms, and when he was getting suspicious, you bit him.”

“I bit him in the heat of the moment. We were having sex. It happens. It was an accident.”

“That sounds like something a rapist would say.”

Peter glared at her. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he wasn’t a rapist.

“Amanda, you’re paranoid. Condoms break, and with the amount we go at it, it was bound to happen eventually. As for the hole, that’s a defect. Everything else is circumstantial.”

“Circumstantial?” Amanda snorted. “You know I once heard Sonny say it’s never a good sign when someone uses legal language to justify their actions.”

Amanda tried to maneuver her way out. Before she could pass through her side, Peter grabbed her arm. She swore under breath and faced him.

“Let go of me.”

Peter stared at her; his nostrils were flaring. Amanda wondered how far she could rely on his reason to get out of this safely. Alphas with pregnant mates never acted in their right mind. If he genuinely thought Amanda's findings could jeopardize this fairytale life Peter made for himself and Sonny, she might be in real danger.

Amanda was seconds away from screaming for help when he let her go. 

“I love Sonny,” Peter told her again. “He loves me. He’s happy about this pregnancy.”

“That doesn’t make this right,” Amanda told him. “Ends don’t justify the means, Peter.” 

“I won’t let you tell me what’s right!” Peter growled. If his voice got any louder, it would alert the attention of everyone in the other room.

Maybe that was a good thing, Amanda thought. Her heart was pumping the same way it did whenever she faced a perp unarmed, and in a way, this situation mimicked the description perfectly. She didn’t bring her gun. Peter could take her out in a moment’s notice, and even if the other guests came to her defense, it might be too late.

Peter insisted this pregnancy was going to happen regardless of his interference. His reasoning was gestational equivalent to an evitable search that would get Amanda onboard with his case. When Amanda didn't budge, he tried to hurt her again.

“We all know it isn’t fair. You get knocked up like bowling pin, and Sonny doesn’t get to b ae mother? Sonny, who makes cupcakes with faces and plans birthday parties and yells at you when you bring the wrong tablecloth? The one who fucking saves your ass when you can’t be bothered to take care of your children?”

The accusation burned like acid. Amanda’s nails dug into her hands. She was furious, but she couldn't let him see her anger. Her skin was turning red as the blood pumping through her veins threatened to leave her. She knew Peter was trying to hurt her, maybe badger her enough that she would lash out at him so he could play victim or get her to feel bad enough she wouldn’t tell. She hated the guilt, and the self-loathing that twisted in her gut as each of his claims hit her heart.

“Is that it, Amanda? Are you angry you lost your safety net? Sonny has a baby of his own now, so he won’t be there to hold your hand while you learn to be a decent parent?” 

“Don’t start with me, Peter. You can’t manipulate your way out of this.” Amanda fought anger with more anger. Each word felt like a slit through her wrists, but she wasn’t going to let Peter win, even if that meant taking her down with him. “I’m bringing this news to Sonny. You can stop me. That’s on you, but it’s only going to make things worse.”

Peter’s glare flashed with fear. Amanda wondered what he would do. Truth be told, she was just as scared as he was. He couldn’t talk his way to a happy resolution, but she was hoping he was smart—at least, smarter than his instincts. Amanda prayed he wouldn’t fight her to keep his secret. Despite what he was doing to Sonny, Amanda didn’t want to test the limits Peter would go to protect his family. Amanda had seen all the horrors an alpha could commit to keep his mate by their sides, and she didn’t doubt Peter’s potential to do much worse.

Finally, Peter spoke. His voice was soft and calm, and the low tenor of his argument chilled the blood boiling underneath Amanda’s skin.

“It’s not illegal.”

“What?”

“New York doesn’t recognize birth control tampering as a crime," Peter informed her. 

Amanda took a step back this time. “That’s all you have to say?”

Peter nod. His face was as solemn as his voice and as menacing as his figure. “There won’t be any legal repercussions. You arrest me, and I’ll have the case dismissed in a day,” Peter informed her. “I can get my job back in Chicago. Make more money than I do now, have the promotion men would kill for, and a nice, white picket fence family with someone else. Even if Sonny chooses to leave me; your victory would only leave him a single mother.”

There were many ways people have left Amanda speechless with disgust. She couldn’t believe she would rank Peter in her top ten. The blonde couldn’t answer him. Instead, she shoved him out of the way to warn Sonny of the monster in his bedroom.

Before Amanda could return to the living room, she ran into someone. To her immense relief, it was exactly who she needed to see.

“Sonny,” she sighed in relief.

Sonny smiled at her. He looked up and saw the dire look on Peter’s face, and his smile faltered. “What’s going on? You two were taking so long; we’re already on dessert.”

Amanda couldn’t hold back. She unleashed everything in one breath, starting with the defunct condom to her theories about what Peter had done to him, and his continued manipulations since. There were more accusations than Amanda had confirmations about, but she needed to get them all out of the way. Amanda was sure Peter would try and justify whatever he did after, but before then, Amanda needed to say her peace. She only stopped when Sonny asked her to calm down, and when she took a deep breath, she continued with the same amount of ferocity and speed. Finally, she dived into Peter’s confession and talked until her face turned blue.

“Amanda.”

Amanda looked up to see Sonny’s smile. It wasn’t weak or stressed or struggling to stay on. It was just Sonny’s typical grin; the one he made when he was talking about the weather or a good batch of peppers he found at the farmer’s market.

“Amanda, are you okay?”

Amanda stared at him in shock. “Sonny, I just told you—”

“And I heard you,” Sonny reassured. His voice was soothing as a waterfall; it was the same tone he used with victims when he was trying to get a smile or a laugh. He looked at Peter with a sheepish grin, and when Amanda turned around, she could see the alpha was stunned himself. “You’ve been stress lately. Overworked. I know your kids have been a handful—I’m sorry I haven’t been around to help out.”

Amanda was trembling. She tried again to get through to him, but Sonny stopped listening to her pleas. Then, Sonny ended her shaking when he took her hands in his and beamed at her like a heavenly light.

“Peter…” Sonny began. “He’s bigger than most alphas. The condoms break because stretches them out so much and I,” Sonny giggled, embarrassed almost, “I always get so wet. When he’s inside me, it’s so much worse; they slip off. We’re pretty reckless, too, so we just put it on as fast as possible. I wouldn’t be surprised if it tore while we got it out of the wrapper.” Sonny kept on smiling as he let go of Amanda’s hands and dropped them. “What I mean is, there are so many reasons as to why our condoms break. We were going to get pregnant eventually.”

“Sonny,” Amanda breathed out. “Don’t let him do this to you. You’re smarter than this. I know you—”

“Stop it, Amanda,” Sonny demanded. He looked her in the eye as he spoke. “I mean it, Amanda.” His voice was firm, and there wasn’t an ounce of confusion in his words. He spoke like crystal, and Amanda swore she can see through the words because they were so clear. “I’m pregnant, Amanda. I’m getting married,” Sonny said with a small laugh and a shake of his head. “My parents love him. Do you get that? He's the first alpha they've ever loved. None of my siblings' mates can hold a candle to Peter." Sonny sighed. "And you might not understand, but I love him. I love him so much. And he loves me. He wouldn’t do this if he didn’t love me.” 

“No, Sonny,” Amanda denied. “A man who loves you wouldn’t do this to you.” 

“Bad men do bad things. Good men do bad things if they love you enough,” Sonny spoke like he was talking gospel. He touched her face, and it was tender and sweet. Amanda looked back at Sonny and for the first time, Peter understood why she was trying so hard to break through to Sonny.

Amanda looked at Sonny like Peter did.

Love was a powerful motivator, Peter thought.

“When we walk back out, I’m going to pack up some tiramisu for you and the kids.” With that being said, Sonny leaned down and kissed Amanda on the cheek. “You’ll go home early because you got a phone call from the sitter, saying there’s been an emergency and you have to go home. I’m going to stay here with Peter.”

Sonny didn’t leave any room for discussion. He walked out first, and Peter immediately followed. He glanced at Amanda before he left, and even his heart was a little moved by her heartbroken expression.

***

When everyone left, Peter put the dishes in the dishwasher while Sonny lied down on the couch. He was rubbing his not-yet, showing stomach, resting his eyes as he tried not to sleep from overeating and fatigue of a hard day’s preparation.

“If you want to sleep, you can. I’ll clean up.”

Sonny released a soft laugh. “You’re so good to me.” He listened to Peter’s footsteps come closer, and when he felt his presence come next to him, Sonny opened his eyes and smiled. Instead of waiting for Peter to sit down, Sonny unbuckled his boyfriend’s pants. 

It was Peter’s turn to laugh. “I thought you’d be sick of putting stuff in your mouth.”

Sonny rubbed his lips down the shaft before kissing the tip. “Never too sick for a blowjob.” He sucked on the head and pushed an each in before taking it out. He did this several times, sliding the cock in and out of his mouth in a slow, steady manner. Peter closed his eyes and sighed. Sonny had an excellent suction technique. He was loud, but Peter liked it. The sound of sucking and slurping made him harder. The inside of his mouth was wet and hot. He gave more attention to the slit the way Peter liked and didn’t let it leave his mouth until a healthy amount of precum had settled down his throat.

When Sonny’s mouth was off him, he smiled up at Peter with the prettiest, most innocent smile a man could give after a blowjob. He took Peter’s shaft in hand and began to move up and down in a faster but equally steady manner.

“You know, after birth, the doctor usually recommends a month of healing before sex.” Sonny returned his mouth to the tip for more sucking. Peter groaned when Sonny released it with a loud, big ‘pop.’ “You’ll be using my mouth a lot more.”

Peter chuckled and hitched his breath when the next time Sonny took him in. The omegaSonny moved the head of Peter's cock deeper so that the tip threatened to enter his throat. 

Peter licked his lips. “That won’t be a problem.”

Sonny removed his mouth in a slow, agonizing manner. “Can you wait that long before putting another baby inside me?”

Peter opened his eyes and looked down at his beautiful bride, bobbed his head up and down Peter’s cock. The pace was grueling, but the sight of those wide-eyed blues looking up at him was the most provocative image Peter had ever seen in his life. Peter lost all control. He put his hand on the back of Sonny’s head and started bucking his mate’s mouth hard, pushing part of his cock into that tight throat. 

Sonny made the slightest gagging motion before recovering. Peter loosened his grip just each not to choke Sonny on his dick, but Sonny was already adjusting to the forcefulness. Sonny was fond of a little manhandling. Peter loved that Sonny liked him enough to choke on him.

Sonny wasn’t prepared to take him entirely down his throat, but he didn’t need to do so to make Peter come. Peter bucked his hips into Sonny’s mouth to get more wet friction around his dick. Sonny moaned around his cock. His lips were spread wide around Peter, and he still tried to suck every time he entered him.

Peter came before long, his cock twitching in Sonny’s mouth as cum poured into his mouth like a pitcher. Sonny sucked and swallowed around his massive dick. Peter panted as his orgasm passed, and the rest of him was sucked dry by Sonny’s expertise. He slowly pulled out of his mate’s mouth.

Sonny made another noticeable swallow as he tried to get as much cum into his stomach. Like he couldn’t get enough of him. When he collected himself, Sonny looked up at his boyfriend turned mate. Then, he smiled prettily at him.

Peter sighed pleasantly. Smiling down at Sonny, Peter used his thumb to wipe the residue off of Sonny’s lips. “I should have bred you the day we met,” Peter muttered.

“We have time to make up for it,” Sonny choked out, expectedly hoarsely.

Sonny laughed when Peter lifted him the couch and carried him to their bed in a charming, bridal fashion. While he stripped them both of their clothes, Peter thought about their future together. More than the dream house and three kids, Peter thought about his job and ambitions. Sonny had intentions to become a prosecutor, but the omega would be just as happen as a homemaker, or a broodmare. 

After today, Peter needed to consider leaving Manhattan, or even New York altogether. Sonny's parents may never forgive him for taking their baby so far, but they already expressed their approval over the union. All children needed to leave the nest, and they’d visit Staten Island constantly. Eventually, they would understand it was for the best. And by the time the baby was born, Sonny would never leave him. He had opportunities in Chicago he couldn't get in Manhattan. He had friends there, and more importantly, Sonny would only have him and their children. 

Peter smiled. Chicago was becoming a more practicle possibility by the second. 

Peter's options were limited, too. Rollins would tell Olivia everything and though both he and Sonny would deny it; the seeds would be planted before Peter could do anything. Olivia took her detectives instincts seriously. She liked Peter, but she knew Sonny. He was vulnerable to love. Peter admitted he took advantage of this trait to mate him, but he wasn’t remorseful in the least.

There wasn’t a crime if there was no victim. Sonny was happy with what happened and he was prepared to make the sacrifices for their family. Peter loved that about him. 

Chicago looked better by the second. Peter could sell the bachelor’s pad he still owned in the city and use it to play for a sizeable house in the suburbs. Sonny would make the ideal campaign wife if Peter chose to run for State Attorney—he had a decent chance of winning. If he got restless, Sonny could waste some time studying for the Chicago Bar if he got bored. 

Which he wouldn't, Peter thought with a smile, given the number of kids he planned to pump Sonny with. Peter climbed on their bed. He leaned in for a kiss. 

“I love you,” Peter told Sonny.

Sonny looked up at him and smiled. “I love you, too.”

With that said, the omega wrapped his legs around his alpha's waist and prepared for the second-best part of the night. Peter imagined getting him pregnant again and again, for as long as those pretty, defenseless eggs let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime I write anything less than 5k words, I always wonder why it takes so long.  
This was my first time writing this particular kink and I'm glad it turned out so well. The plot was pretty basic but I honestly love a simpler story. We come to AO3 to have a good time, not challenge our minds. The story is a good example as to why outlining is important because even when I wasn't particularly motivated to write, I already knew what to write and that took care of half the problem. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so for reading this until the end! I hope you like this ending and I am so happy I can now focus on my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first story in the SVU universe and my first new story in a long time. So please leave a comment or any questions you may have.
> 
> Here are my social media handles. If I plan on posting a chapter late, twitter will be your main source of finding out. Otherwise, I have a website for my original work. 
> 
> Twitter: [@sometimesimeow](https://twitter.com/sometimesimeow)  
Literary Website: [Murder at the Cathouse](http://www.murderatthecathouse.com)  



End file.
